<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balancing on a Knife by RiKuEersa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497152">Balancing on a Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiKuEersa/pseuds/RiKuEersa'>RiKuEersa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:24:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiKuEersa/pseuds/RiKuEersa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world exploded in a shower of lights and sound. Dazai refused to let it end like this and he moved faster than he had in years. He vaguely remembered snatching the gun he knew Kunikida kept on him as he raced past his current partner and ex-partner. Both Port Mafia and the Agency unable to move due to The Book’s influence. However, Dazai and only he remained unaffected. His ability humming to life under his skin. Dazai almost gaged on the taste of rot and decay The Book gave off. Whispers of suffering and decay skittered across his senses the closer he got. He fired off three shots, one to the head, one to the chest, and one at The Book. </p><p>Dazai’s shot sank into Fyodor seconds before his other hand slammed into the damned object. No Longer Human flared to life in an explosion of ethereal pale blue light wreathed in archaic script. Dazai dug his fingers in pushed, even as his brain felt like it was melting in his skull, and his heart hammered against his ribs. Blood dripped from his nose in a steady stream of red. The light beneath his palm grew to a blinding light that burned his eyes even beneath his closed eyes. The world shattered in a disjointed cacophony of screams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armed Detective Agency Ensemble &amp; Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu &amp; Port Mafia Ensemble (Bungou Stray Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Concluding Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world exploded in a shower of lights and sound. Dazai refused to let it end like this, and he moved faster than he had in years. He vaguely remembered snatching the gun he knew Kunikida kept on him as he raced past his current partner and ex-partner. Both Port Mafia and the Agency unable to move due to The Book's influence. However, Dazai remained unaffected. His ability was humming to life under his skin. Dazai almost gaged on the taste of rot and decay given off by The Book. Whispers of suffering and decay skittered across his senses the closer he got to the He fired off three shots, one to the head, one to the chest, and one at The Book.</p><p>Dazai's shot sank into Fyodor seconds before his other hand slammed into the damned object. No Longer Human flared to life in an explosion of ethereal pale blue light wreathed in archaic script. Dazai's fingers dug in even as his brain felt like it was melting in his skull, and his heart hammered against his ribs. Blood dripped from his nose in a steady stream of red. He grits his teeth, forcing back the scream that wanted to tear itself from his convulsing throat. He refused, pushing further and pouring all of himself into his ability. The light beneath his palm grew to a blinding light that burned his eyes even beneath his closed eyes. With a final yank, Dazai ripped The Book from Fyodor's shaking grasp. The world shattered in a disjointed cacophony of screams.</p><p>There was a secret to Dazai's ability he never told anyone, the one thing he hated more than the suffocating darkness in his chest. There was a mental component to his ability to identify what ability others had to nullify them properly. In his youth, he had wrapped himself in No Longer Human, trying to negate his ability. It didn't work, shouldn't have worked, and instead, it created a small Singularity with him as a focal point. No Longer Human was always on, always trying to nullify itself and failing and succeeding in equal measures. It resulted in Dazai being able to taste, feel, and hear another person's ability. His ability fed him information on how to identify the core of another's power. It whispered in his head how to pick the other abilities apart and their primary function to nullify them. As a result, it didn't matter how strong or its potential, No Longer Human found that single chink in the armor and smashed it ruthlessly.</p><p>When the world settled again, something had changed. Dazai could feel it, immune as he was to any changes wrought by that thrice-damned crystalized ability masquerading as a book. But, Dazai couldn't bring himself to care. He barely catches the faint smell of rust, paper, ammonia, ash, the tang of gun powder, and steel he associated with the ADA and Port Mafia.</p><p>Safe. He thought with slight hysteria. They are safe. I didn't fail. I didn't fail.</p><p>He felt weak. His limbs were unresponsive, and his head throbbed. The world was blurry from what he could see. Dazai's eyes felt heavy, and he could only open them to thin slits from where he lay. Kunikida's gun lay discarded on the ground somewhere, and the remains of the Book nothing more than crumbling dust and ash. No Longer Human buzzed under his skin, sending shocks of numbness through him. The Book's destruction had simulated death, and with it, the power dissipated. Dazai caught a flash of red before his vision went black, and he succumbed to darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks since the resolution with the Decay of Angels. One week and four days since Kamui was neutralized and The Book ash to the winds. One week since Dazai regained consciousness, and the messy-haired male remained quiet and withdrawn. Four days after Dazai woke up, Port Mafia called for a meeting with the ADA. Fukuzawa owed a favor to the Port Mafia Boss for their help in the final confrontation. Dazai didn't attempt to put on the façade of cheerful obliviousness he usually wore.</p><p>Light streamed into the room as apathetic eyes stared blankly out of the window, hands clasped behind his back tightly. Something had happened when he pushed his ability to the breaking point to destroy the Book. His mind replayed the entire encounter over and over, picking over the details and the little bits of information only he knew as a picture began to unfold. Information regarding the Mafia that he didn't have previously appeared in his head. Two sets of memories, one old and worn with time, the other sharp and jagged. This new information changed everything. He couldn't afford to escape the web Mori had spun to drag him back into Port Mafia.</p><p>"Dazai-san?" a whisper caught his attention.</p><p>Plastering a small smile on his face, Dazai cursed the numbness that still lingered in his head, dulling his ability to feel. He hoped his smile wasn't as fake as he thought it was, "Did Kunikida send you to find me Atsushi-kun?"</p><p>"Yes, he said we are supposed to all go to the Port Mafia Headquarters together. President Fukuzawa requested we all go."</p><p>Dazai gave a dramatic sigh before he made his way over to Atsushi in a graceful loping stride. One hand shoved in his pocket. "It can't be helped, I suppose. I assume this has to do with the favor he owes Mori-san, yes?"</p><p>The little weretiger tilted his head. Big heterochromatic eyes blinked in surprise as he stared at the older man retreated. "Yay. Wait, you're going?" He shrilled.</p><p>"Of course, I want to try out some new ways I thought up to annoy Hatrack." He paused before calling out, "coming, Atsushi-kun? Don't want to be late now, do we?"<br/>The silver-haired man let out a squeak before stumbling after Dazai. A faint smile on his lips. Dazai seemed fine now. Perhaps he had been just tired. Atsushi thought.</p><p>Kunikida's irritated shouts as he did his best to strangle Dazai filled the car rid to Port Mafia's headquarters. The bandaged man laughed everything off with a bright grin on his face and eyes sparkling with mischief. But there was a palpable air of relief that Dazai was back to normal. Even Kyoka had spared a small smile at the man as she clasped her phone tightly. The atmosphere didn't last long as the ADA found themselves following Dazai past the guards and to a set of elevators and the top floor. The group traveled down a long hallway to a set of ornate double doors. Intricate metalwork inlaid into a background of beautifully carved oak made for an intimidating sight.</p><p>Dazai didn't hesitate to knock sharply once before throwing open the doors with a bright shout. "Hi, Mori-san! You called?"</p><p>To the violet-eyed man didn't move an inch. A slow smile stretched across his lips, pleasant and beguiling. "Dazai-kun, you really should know by now to wait before entering."</p><p>"Mori-sensei," Fukuzawa's deep voice cut across the room like a knife as he strolled forward with the rest of the ADA at his heels.</p><p>Spread out around the room were other members of Port Mafia. Nakahara Chuuya sat stationed at Mori's left. Dazai used the moment to slip off to the side and towards the back as his eyes became dark. Mori was the same as always, and four years hadn't changed that at all. He didn't want to return, really, but with the changes wrought by that blasted Book, Dazai's options were limited. The presents of Dying Will Flames changed things, and Mori knew it.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Mori closed his eyes, a serene look on his face. "Fukuzawa-dono. It looks like we had an agreement. You know what my price is."</p><p>"Sir, what is he talking about," Atsushi asked. His eyes wide as his stare flittered between the Port Mafia Boss and the President of the ADA.</p><p>"He means, Weretiger," Akutagawa scoffed, "that in exchange for Port Mafia's help in providing aid to the ADA, the Agency owes Port Mafia a favor. The Boss is calling in that favor."</p><p>Mori laced his fingers together. A satisfied smile curved his lips as his head tilted. Ranpo's eyes widened as he saw violet eyes flittered to Kyouka. Yosano's face had become stony. Mori flung his arms wide, "Ah if it isn't one of my little sheep, come wandering back. Won't you come home? We miss you."</p><p>The tension in the room spiked as Atushi unconsciously moved in front of her, blocking the Port Mafia's Boss from staring. Kunikida tensed as he frowned at the man before them. His mouth opened, but before he could speak, Fukuzawa cut him off. "We are here to conclude business, Mori-sensei."</p><p>Violet eyes blinked in surprise as if he had honestly forgotten why they were there. He leaned back in his chair and smiled cheerfully with a small clap of his hands. The action sent a cold shudder down the blonde-haired ability user's spine. For a moment, Dazai's image superimposed over the man. Questions flashed through his Kunikida's mind. He knew his partner had been Mafia and someone relatively high up in the chain of command. Based on Dazai's skills, he assumed strategists or intelligence. But, something ugly clenched in his gut as thoughts of his suicidal, overly cheerful, and lazy partner drenched in more blood than already stained his hands.</p><p>"Business before pleasure. Of course, to Business then." Mori murmured as he slid his hand into a draw, pulling out an official piece of paper and placed it gently in front of him. "My price is this, for the Port Mafia's aid, you promised me one of the agency's members." A malicious glint entered his eyes as he crooned, "but you see, I just couldn't pick. You all have such unique skills and abilities."</p><p>"Try and get close to me, you bastard, and I will gut you!" Yosano snarled at Mori. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and a bloodthirsty smile painted her lips.</p><p>"But of course, Yosano-chan. We both agreed your aid was off the table indefinitely. But Kunikida has a useful ability that, with some training, would be a wonderful asset to the Port Mafia." The dark-haired man's gaze turns calculating as he pinned Atsushi with his eyes, "And the little weretiger works so well with Akutagawa-kun! Despite their differences, they work so well together, almost as well as Double Black! A little rough around the edges."</p><p>Kunikida's teeth ground together as anger shone brightly in his eyes. "I refuse to allow such vile a man as you to be anywhere with Atsushi for an extended period. My ideals would not allow it!"</p><p>"Ah," Mori sighed with a dramatic shrug. His smile was a small sly thing as it split across his lips. "It can't be helped then. You'll be happy to know instead of asking for someone who might not be suited for this organization or the missions therein. I intended to pick someone I knew was well suited for us. The little lost sheep, perhaps?"</p><p>His gaze remained on Kyouka, but his words, Dazai knew, were for him. The presence of Mori's misty and carefully hidden sun flames swirled around him like a possessive stranglehold. They were not touching, never touching, but present all the same. Dazai knew Mori would never use his flames against him. The new memories fighting for space in his head indicated in this timeline when he was younger, they had tried. Mori used his misty-sun flames to try and heal his broken leg. The result was a tentative bond snapping into existence between them. No Longer Human flared to life, nullifying the flames abilities even as they made contact with his skin. It had left Mori both flame drunk and balancing precariously between Harmony and Discord. If he had been any weaker or Dazai's control over his ability any less, the violet-eyed man would have died. It made sense why Mori wanted Dazai back alive and at his side. Any bonded element always wanted to be close to its Sky, and they had had five years to connect.</p><p>Dazai ignored his companions' screams of outrage and denial. Fukuzawa had shifted his stance slightly for better access to his sword did cause him to stiffen. His gaze was stern as he stared at Mori. The swordsman knew, had finally figured out Mori's aim. It made something in his chest twist uncomfortably. The rest of Port Mafia had all shifted closer to Mori as the air was thick with tension and anger. Ranpo's eyes shot wide to his mentor before glancing at the rest of Port Mafia. Kouyou's face spasmed briefly in discontent, the only indication she disagreed with bringing Kyouka back to the shadowy organization. The smallest of shifts in Chuuya's eyes betrayed his thoughts on the matter. He disapproved. Kyouka's eyes had started to dim. Her petite hands clasped desperately at the phone around her neck, shaking. As it looked like blood was about to be spilled, slow, condescending clapping rang out.</p><p>"You're a horrible actor as always Mori-san," Dazai drawled was ice as he slowly stalked forward. His typically lazy movements held a sharp gracefulness to them.</p><p>Mori spun around, faking a hurt expression as he pressed a gloved hand to his chest with a pout. "Dazai-kun! You say such hurtful things to me!" His flames curled closer to him, trailing invisibly around him in a parody of a hug. He was careful; his flames were hovering millimeters from touching him. Possessive and malicious.</p><p>His hand reached out to rest on Kyouka's head. His fingers carded gently through the dark purple locks. He could feel her lean into his touch, and he shot her a bright gentle smile. "Don't worry, Kyou-chan. You won't be going back to the darkness. The light suits you much better; they all know it. Also, your little weretiger will do something Heroic to save you."</p><p>He dropped his hand from her head with one last hair ruffle as his face turned cold. Dazai suppressed a shudder as he reopened the flame bond he had with Mori and Hirotsu. Truthfully, he doubted he would ever utilize his flames to Harmonize with another flame user besides those two. No Longer Human twisted around his snow flames like a shield giving them the ability to nullify other flames no matter the purity or strength. He had snagged Hirotsu when he was a child before his ability activated. It was a testament to the older man's power that the fledgling bond had not snapped like a twig in the wind once his ability started not long after. He was an anomaly. He shouldn't exist, but he did because of that damn Book and his ability to nullify its effects. His very being was a Singularity in this timeline, and no one knew it.</p><p>Satisfaction gleamed in Mori's eyes as Dazai's unique flames twisted together with his. The flare of Hirotsu's flames blazed to life hidden and unseen by others under Mori's genius web of illusions. He spies Fukuzawa's pupils blow wide before a pained look crosses his face. The sharp inhale from Ranpo doesn't go ignored as he whips his head in Mori's direction with an expression of rage and helplessness. For all his genius deductive ability, he was blind to Mori's pièce de résistance.</p><p>Ah, Dazai thinks. So, he is flame active, a mist if I am not mistaken. How fitting. And he is angry at Mori, thinking he's forced an unwilling bond on me. How amusing, he thinks Mori's a sky.</p><p>A bitter smile twists Dazai's lips. He knew Mori had played all his cards right. Dazai's ability makes him invisible to flame senses and those with sensitivity. He's a void in their senses, similar to a corpse. Mori is very skilled with his flames. He flares them briefly in tandem when Dazai's snow flames burst into life, flooding the room for a brief second with an aura of darkness and cold that robbed every one of their senses. The after taste of smoke and ash the only indication of his bond to Hirotsu. Very few people know of Dazai's flame type, two people, to be exact.</p><p>Only those who were not flame active remained confused about what happened. "Dazai?" Kunikida asks with a wealth of questions behind that one word.</p><p>He remained clueless about flames, but there is concern mixed with consternation on his face. The grasp on Dazai's wrist clenches in a silent plea to not go. He suspected this would be the result, but he had hoped his partner had a plan to get out of the situation. He hoped that Fukuzawa would not allow this to happen. But, Kunikida knew deep down his boss's hands were tied. The man's honor was on the line, and Fukuzawa was at his core, an honorable man.</p><p>Kyouka gives a small smile, pity shining in her eyes as he stares up at Dazai. Clueless to what the flaring aura meant but unnerved all the same. Hirotsu has lit a cigarette. An unnoticeable tension seeped from his shoulders as the feeling of Harmony after four years of absence, leaving him the tiniest bit flame drunk and relaxed. Chuuya seems to have figured everything out. An indescribable look enters his eyes, and a small frown twists his lips. A light of understanding enters Kouyou's eyes as her face slides into a satisfied smile. Even Akutagawa is sprouting a vicious grin.</p><p>Atsushi glanced at Dazai's impassive face with hope. Still utterly clueless about everything. Still so naïve and Dazai's dead heart twists at the thought of having to shatter that hope to pieces and grind them into dust.</p><p>"Looks like I'll be returning, just like you planned, Mori." He shakes Kunikida's grasp from his wrist and started forward.</p><p>Mori clasped his hands behind his back as he stood from his seat. A wide grin split his face, and covetous eyes stared at Dazai, his flames all but purring. "I have missed our talks, Dazai-kun. And besides, the light never really suited you. After all, you bleed Mafia Black."</p><p>His eyes close as he savors the little bit of warmth he managed to claim as his own. He breathed out a sigh and began his walk towards Mori. Oda. I'm so sorry. So sorry, I couldn't see my promise to the end. Thank you for believing I could be a better person—a good man.</p><p>"You're wrong," Kunikida's growled out, a foreign emotion edged his voice. "Dazai is suited plenty for the light."</p><p>Dazai's steps faltered slightly, and he doesn't have the heart to tell the other man how wrong he is. Despite their two years of partnership, Kunikida has barely brushed the surface of the darkness in him. It was probably for the best that most of them never knew the extent of the darkness that choked him. After all, he was a very convincing faker. The other man was wasting his time and effort on caring for Dazai; they all were.</p><p>Ranpo offended at another for poaching an element under his Sky's protection. Yosano, with her steadfast need to protect another from suffering under Mori's hand. Atsushi with his childish belief in his mentor. Even Fukuzawa warm regard and offer of protection. He knows Mori's taunts, word games, and seeming interest in Kyouka served two purposes. Misdirection towards what he ultimately wants from the agreement, but the more insidious reasons play out in front of Dazai. The Agency's trust in Fukuzawa was shaken. They are disappointed, and morale is close to breaking. He can see it in the horror and pity splashed across the Tanizaki siblings and Kenji's brittle smile. Atsushi's heartbroken eyes and Kunikida's trembling hands. Pointless, their compassion would only end in suffering.</p><p>"Dazai-kun." Fukuzawa's voice is pained. His head bowed in shame. "I am sorry." As a Sky, the seemingly forceful bonding to a Corrupt Sky is a knife to the man's heart. Dazai found he didn't care, didn't want the older man's pity. He's not blaming the ADA president for failing to see Mori's trap. There's no point now.</p><p>"It's fine. After all, what is there to forgive?" Dazai called out over his shoulder, a forgiving smile on his lips.</p><p>The words and actions were more for the ADA's sake and Fukuzawa than his own. He wants to add more, but he can't afford to make a mistake. He has his own game to play, and it doesn't include the ADA. He feels nothing now that he turns back around and continues walking. The rules have changed, and he's playing the long game. There's no room for regret anymore. Not if he wants others to live.</p><p>"Indeed," Mori chimes in viciously. He twists the metaphorical knife further into the Agency's wounds. "It makes me glad to have Dazai in the same Sky again. After all, you must not care for him that deeply. I don't hear many protests again him joining as there were for dear…sweet…Kyouka-chan."</p><p>"Your wrong!" Atsushi begins with angry tears at the corner of his eyes. His words falter at Fukuzawa's slumped shoulders and Ranpo's narrowed eyes. His eyes shoot over to Kunikida's shaking form and Yosano's hard stare. The siblings are pale, look like they want to cry, and Haruno is, for once, not smiling. Mori's words seep into their minds like poison, so sweet you don't realize how deadly it is until it's sliding down your throat. The Port Mafia Executives show hints of sympathy, well aware of their Boss' sadistic nature.</p><p>"We care." Fukuzawa murmured just low enough for Dazai to pick up. "If I can do––"Dazai cuts him off with a shake of his head. They both know there's nothing he can do, not really.</p><p>He reached Mori and slide back into his role of Demon Prodigy with an easy that should frighten him. But the remnants of whatever morals he managed to cobble together where left shatter on the floor behind him. His eyes hold a hollow blankness to them. "But I am curious, why waste this favor under the guise of that particular mission and not just send Hirotsu or Akutagawa? Even Chuuya is qualified."</p><p>"But, you know you're the best for it." Mori smiles brightly at Dazai as he clapped his hands. "If we are finished, I have a small present for you."</p><p>Hirotsu seemed to materialize out of the air holding a large box open. Dazai knows what's in the box. It doesn't even need to see the emblem to know which tailor. Mori has the box, had enough time to give it to Hirotsu. It meant he had been planning this for months, probably since Fukuzawa came to him for help.</p><p>A black coat sat in the box. Dazai didn't need to see how the coat slid from the box without a single wrinkle to it to know it's been tailor-made just for him. He doesn't need to look at the material's quality to know Mori had it crafted with the avarice of a possessive flame guardian. The barest hints of Hirotsu's flames cling to the coat with an eager tenacity that belays his calm, dignified bearing.</p><p>"I guess black is best suited for the Mafia." Dazai quips at Mori.</p><p>"It's better at hiding the bloodstains," Mori agrees readily.</p><p>"White must have been the worst to clean," Dazai hums back placidly. He remembers the blood painting Mori's white doctor's coat. The red a bright contrast in the dark light all those years ago. As well as the white suit, he had worn two years prior.</p><p>A look of distaste twists Mori's face as he drags his eyes across Dazai's tan coat, "black always suited you better." He holds up the coat to Dazai with eager eyes. "Try it on. It should be your size."</p><p>Dazai can't help shooting a deadpan look at Mori as he slips out of his tan coat. Folding it gently over his arm, he slowly presented his back. The familiar weight of the black coat fell on his shoulders, and Mori's hand lingers on them before falling. The coat fell from his shoulders in a way his beige one ever had. The tan trench coat had been too light, too loose, and meant nothing to Dazai accept its symbolic meaning.</p><p>And yet, his hand caresses it gently. A promise to a dead man who liked spicy curry, cared for orphans, and had an accepting kindness. A burst of warmth sparks in his empty heart, and Dazai would like to think its fondness. The death of a promise to Oda for the life of everyone in Yokohama, and maybe the world. Dazai believed the man would forgive him for forsaking his dying wish. He hummed in contemplation before his eyes linger on Atsushi. He made a decision.</p><p>"Atsushi-kun, catch," he called out as he slings the coat at the silver-haired man. The coat flew towards the other and seemed to hang in the air before hitting Atsushi in the face with a thump. "keep it."</p><p>The ash-blonde man gripped the coat tightly. His eyes shone as he stared determinedly at Dazai. "We'll get you back, Dazai-san! And when we do, I'll give you your coat back."</p><p>A small smile is startled out of him. He offers a bright grin, wondering at the sudden effort it takes to pretend. His mask is cracking. He only hopes it lasts long enough before it crumbles. His lips are numb as he forces out, "Alright, I won't say no to my abduction."</p><p>Yosano cracked a smile, and the twins let out a snicker. Kunikida has stopped shaking and is staring at Daza with a resolve that reminds him of Oda. Ranpo and Fukuzawa give a short nod. Haruno has regained a smile, and the atmosphere seems lighter somehow with that simple declaration. He knows they are empty promises. Mori lifted a finger. The rest of the Port Mafia Executives get up and escort the Agency out of Mori's office. He does nothing as his former co-workers leave, simply perches himself on the edge of Mori's desk. He sealed his fate, but he won't tell the Agency. He lets his smile drop once the doors to Mori's office close. It's just him and his two guardians.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dazai looks around and he realized the room hadn’t changed in four years. The large windows are uncovered and there are three chairs situated in the center of them. The room exuded luxury and money. He said nothing as Mori moved in front of him, a gloved hand cup his face with a roll of bandages in the other. He was still as his head was wrapped, covering his right eye. When the task was done, his head felt heavier and he’s not surprised when Mori simply cradled it in his hands. Both his flames and ability swirl under his skin and Dazai turned he head to regard Hirotsu.</p><p>Dazai’s mind wandered. He still contemplates <em>how</em> of his two guardian bonds. They shouldn’t exist, shouldn’t be possible. The only thing he could conclude was while flames forged the connection, the connection itself wasn’t rooted in flames or ability based. But rather something unrelated, a soul connection. Flames were the manifestation of a person’s Will and very soul. In essence the physical representation of who they were as a person.</p><p><em>What did that mean that his flames were ice and emptiness? </em>The thought floated across his mind. He always wondered at his lack of empathy for others. His inability to treat others as humans and not just pawns on a giant chessboard. He had learned to analyze other’s feelings better once he was out of the Mafia. Had made an effort to see the situation from the other person’s perspective and react accordingly. After all, if you knew how someone would react you could manipulate them better.</p><p>So, he teased and taunted others around him to get laughs and genuine expressions from others. He watched and studied how in times of emotional upheaval they reacted. Dazai strained to catch glimpses of how they genuinely reacted. And when he had enough to build a base on, he had tried to construct his own. Using Odasauke’s values and feelings as his base and built the persona the world has seen for the past four years. Dazai Osamu of the ADA. Gentle, caring, but distant coworker. Lazy but intelligent with a love for death, suicide, and irritating banter. And somewhere along the way, he had actually managed to care for the ADA. The same way he cared for Chuuya and Akutagawa and Oda and Ango.</p><p><em>Liar. Faker. Not Human.  </em>His mind tauntsed. <em>You can’t change it. You can pretend and play a role. But never human. Greedy</em></p><p>“Welcome back Dazai-sama,” Hirotsu offered an elegant bow. In his hand was Dazai’s old handheld gaming device. “I thought I should give this back to you.”</p><p>“I’m back, Hirotsu-san,” he smiled, an apology for leaving him. He grasped the device and brought it back to his face and blinked. “eh? You still haven’t managed to beat my high score in four years?”</p><p>“It appears not,” the elderly man took a drag from his cigarette and tilt his head back, and blew out.</p><p>Dazai tested the grip Mori had on his head and fought a flinch as the fingers in his hair became talons keeping him trapped in his guardian’s embrace. He could feel the violet-eyed man’s breath tickle his ear as he cooed, “You won’t try to leave again, will you, Dazai-kun? After all, unlike in the timeline before the Book, this bond goes both ways. And you won’t leave Hirotsu again, will you?” <em>Translation: you won’t condemn Hirotsu to a fate worse than death should you leave again.</em></p><p>Dazai tensed before relaxing, submitting utterly to Mori. He wasn’t surprised at all, and yet he was. He hadn’t thought about how his ability would affect those who were apparently his bonded elements now. It appeared both of them were experiencing dual memories as well. A glance at Hirotsu saw the slight tremble in his hands and Dazai’s chest spasmed with something resembling to regret. Haltingly, he snaked his flames out towards the dual cloud and storm user and sent a tentative pulse of his flames down the bond they had. The man relaxed as he gave a nod to Mori before leaving the office. His black shoes the only noise before the thump of wood indicated his exit. Mori released Dazai from his grasp and resumed his seat behind his desk. It’s a grandiose thing made of dark wood and some exotic wood.</p><p>“Now, I am sure that you are aware of the changes resulting from the destruction of the Book. Ability users still exist, and Yokohama is still standing, the balance remains stable. However, these flames are quite interesting and change the game quite a bit.” White gloved fingers lace together as Mori rests his chin on them. “the quinquennial gathering of Mafia families from around the world is in a week. You will be going as Port Mafia’s representative. The Demon Prodigy made quite the entrance last time ensuring no other Mafioso ever thought to step foot in Yokohama.”</p><p>Dazai remained silent as he stood from Mori’s desk and left the room. His hand had just touched the door when the other’s voice rang out, “Also, Dazai, you will be staying with Chuuya for the time being while your old penthouse is cleaned.” Dazai let the door close behind him with a thud.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chuuya was a massive ball of conflicting feelings over having Dazai back. His return to the Mafia was a good thing for Port Mafia, but with it came his complicated relationship with the man. They had started off hating each other. And that feeling had only grown with Dazai manipulating him and orchestrating the betrayal of the Sheep. But, as they worked more together, and Chuuya had gotten a better grasp on what it meant to be a part of the higher echelons of the Mafia, he understood Dazai’s reasons. If one were to strip all the emotions and take a step back, what he had done made the most logical sense. There was no way the Boss would let him go free once he knew of Arahabaki. So, Dazai had constructed a scenario that forced Chuuya to barter himself for the Sheep’s safety, knowing full well the deck was stacked against him. It still bothered him to know, if not for Dazai’s mechanisms, the Boss would have had the sheep slaughtered and forcefully tied Chuuya to the Port Mafia. It left a bitter taste on his tongue. He had been naïve and stupid back then.</p><p>But, after years of being partnered with Dazai and clawing his way up to the position of executive, his feelings had changed. For all his scheming and cold disregard for human life, he had never steered him wrong. Had always kept Chuuya safe, even when he was in the throes of Corruption. They knew each other better than anyone else, trusted each other more than anyone else. As such, Chuuya didn’t truly hate his ex-partner anymore, and Chuuya would like to think Dazai valued him more than just a pawn to be discarded when he was done using him.</p><p>He had felt betrayed and hurt when Dazai left Port Mafia without a word. At first, he had assumed it was part of a ploy Dazai had concocted to get one up on the enemy. But days turned into weeks, turned into months. Then, he got the call that Dazai had defected, left Port Mafia. It didn’t make sense to Chuuya. He had learned about flames when he came upon Dazai and Mori fighting, having been called up to a meeting with the Boss. His breath had frozen upon exiting the elevator. Thinking there might be an attack he burst into the Port Mafia Boss’ office to the room wreathed in yellow laced purple flames and Dazai’s ability pulsing around him. Frost covered the ground around him, and the very air seemed a black void sucking his breath from his lungs. It was then he learned Mori and Dazai shared an unbreakable connection as guardian and Sky.</p><p>As such, he didn’t believe, couldn’t believe, the Mackerel had left because that would mean he left his sky. From what he knew, that wasn’t possible, elements would always gravitate back towards their sky. It was instinctive. Chuuya stubbornly refused to think <em>Dazai </em>of all people would leave. It didn’t make sense, and he agreed with the Boss when he said the dark-haired male was suited for the darkness like no other. He had been overseas a lot and spent the first year and a half using every scrap of downtime tearing the underworld apart looking for his wayward partner because even if Dazai didn’t care for him, Chuuya did. And that burned more than anything.</p><p>Eventually, worry had set in that perhaps Dazai had finally succeeded in committing suicide, and hope of finding Dazai alive turned into the dread of finding his corpse somewhere. He had raged for days when he finally came to terms that Dazai was gone, gone, gone! Not a single word to him. Not even a sign that he thought about him, and it hurt. Chuuya threw himself into his job with fervor trying to drown out the rage that had set in. And then not even four years later, Dazai had resurfaced as an enemy of the Port Mafia and Chuuya didn’t know what to think anymore. He had been angry, furious when he got a chance to talk with Dazai again that first time. He had originally gone in to demand answers, try and get a feel on what type of game Dazai was playing now. And like all his plans around the other, he had been derailed spectacularly. He was gloated into a confrontation and fight.</p><p>As time passed, he had seen bits and pieces of this new Dazai. Often teaming up with the other for various reasons. It had been so effortless working with Dazai at his back again. They simply clicked together again, banter and all. It scared him to think even after all these years apart, he still capitulated to Dazai’s commands so easily. Followed his orders without a thought. Chuuya’s eyes darkened and an ugly emotion flashed through him. Jealousy. His lips twisted into a frown. He was jealous that the ADA was able to lighten the shadows in Dazai’s eyes. Jealous that it was the Agency that brought a spark of humanity and happiness to normally apathetic and empty eyes. Chuuya stood by his declaration to Dazai so long ago that the light had made him soft. What he kept trapped in the depths of his soul was how that softness made him better, happier. He actually seemed to be able to offer some form of humanity to others instead of cold apathy and cruelty. He wouldn’t be letting Dazai go again, there was no reason for Dazai to go back to the Agency. He couldn’t, not now. The though settled the bubbling anger and jealousy in the pit of Chuuya's stomach.</p><p>Chuuya regarded the ADA dispassionately as they exited the elevator and moved towards the lobby. For all, they professed to care for Dazai. Boldy declared the man as their precious person, they didn’t know him at all. The ash-blonde male clutched Dazai’s beige coat like a lifeline and the blonde glasses-wearing man kept shooting glances behind him to his right as if expecting someone to be there. Chuuya could sympathize, he had been the same when Dazai left the first time.</p><p>“You knew.” The quiet words accusing. “You knew about Mori being active.”</p><p>Blue eyes shifted to the dark-haired man that had fallen into step with him. Chuuya appraised him before uttering a single word, “Omérta.”</p><p>“Vindice.”</p><p>Chuuya debated about what to reveal before shrugging. He doubted anything he said would not be accounted for in some capacity by Dazai and the Boss. He nodded, “yes. His ability is somehow tied into his flames. It makes it impossible to sense him.”</p><p>“It works on flames too,” Ranpo realized. “Somehow, his ability split from his flames instead of being tied to his ability. It means unlike other ability users having powers to influence the world around them, he can affect other people's access to their ability, thus nullifying them. For those who are active, it could be a death sentence as it would nullify their ability to access their flames if physical contact is made. Any flames that touch him are nullified as well.”</p><p>Chuuya can’t help but respect the Agency member. He had been able to piece together what took Chuuya weeks to figure out. He doesn’t answer. There is no need, his silence is confirmation enough. So, he’s startled when Ranpo stops just outside the doors of Port Mafia’s Headquarters, staring at him intensely. The rest of the ADA has taken notice and stop within hearing distance of them.</p><p>“That either means the connection was there before or after. Forming a connection like that should be an improbability, given the circumstances.” He smirks at whatever he sees in Chuuya’s eyes. “So, it was after, which is a testament to Mori’s strength and Will.”</p><p>He scoffed crossing his arms and seemed to stare down at the group in front of him despite being shorter than them. “You claim to know Dazai. You don’t, so stop caring. You’ll only get hurt in the end. Especially Kyouka.” He turns around and leaves them. If they don’t get the message, it’s not his fault.</p><p>When Chuuya arrives home, he comes face to face with Dazai. He looks the same as he did four years ago. His right eye is wrapped again. He knows Dazai is blind in that eye. He stared at the other and doesn’t fight when he is dragged into his own apartment. Finally, he managed to snap out, “Oi! What the fuck are you doing here shitty Mackerel.”</p><p>“Aw, isn’t the Slug happy to see me?” Dazai wailed dramatically. He flung himself onto Chuuya’s couch. “Boss said I was to stay with you until my old place is cleared out. He wants to resurrect Double Black.”</p><p>Chuuya groaned, but he’s hungry and he knows Dazai. He won’t eat unless he has to. So, he goes to his kitchen and to fix an extra dinner for Dazai. He’ll make sure the man doesn’t die on his watch. The two of them settle into something familiar. A comfortable silence and when Chuuya sets the table for two, Dazai is there eating with him making his stupid happy hums as he eats.</p><p>They both know there is a lot to sort out between them before they can even begin to function as efficiently as they did before, but both seemed content to let it sit for now. The redhead made a note to Dazai proof his room again. Even if the man is only there a week, he was notorious for dropping in on Chuuya whenever he fancied.</p><p>The next week isn’t as horrible as Chuuya anticipated. He actually enjoyed himself a bit with their banter and teasing. It seemed lighter somehow, less heated. It’s nice Chuuya decided. He’s even managed to remove or hide all the things within easy reach Dazai could use to kill himself. They silently seemed to have fallen into a routine. The messy-haired man was never there in the morning, but he does leave him coffee on his nightstand and a ridiculous note with a stupid doodle. In the evenings, Chuuya would prepare dinner for them and made sure there was food for the other to eat if he’s not there.</p><p>He found a bottle of his favorite wine sitting on his kitchen counter sometime midweek and smiled. It might not be a verbal apology, but Chuuya recognized it all the same. He has a glass of it with dinner that night when they both sit down. He’s willing to try again. After all, he never really stopped trusting Dazai. Privately he thinks this version of Dazai he gets to see in the privacy of their shared living space is a version he could be content with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Once More into the Breach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I fudged up. Posted part three before part two. So, hopefully, this time I got it right and parts two and three are in the right order. Apologies for the mess up.  I hope I caught all the spelling and grammar errors, but to be truthful, I always find more as I re-read what I write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, he gets a call from Mori ordering him to come to his office. He texts Dazai he’ll be late for dinner and he’ll leave food in the fridge. The response is prompt telling him not to bother and he’ll see him soon. Soon happens to be later that morning standing in front of the Boss’ desk dressed all in black except for his stark white bandages. His steps falter as he stops just behind Dazai on this right side. Mori offers him a smile, but his eyes remain on Dazai. Something unpleasant settles in Chuuya’s stomach. He remains silent, hesitant. He will never understand the relationship between Dazai and the Boss. And he won’t try to understand, not yet.</p><p>“Good of you to join us, Chuuya,” Mori offers with a small smile. His hands are clasped loosely in front of him. “You will be accompanying Dazai on his new mission. Both of you and Akutagawa will be going to Italy and from there Mafia Land for the Quinquennial Underworld Conference. You’ll be representing Port Mafia. You may collect Akutagawa on the way out. Your plane leaves this evening at six. Pack for a week.”</p><p>“Underworld Conference?” He asks with confusion. This is the first he’s heard of anything like it.</p><p>“That’s to be expected,” Dazai cuts in. “It’s only open to the Mafia that knows about flames in some capacity or another. You were out of the country on a solo mission the last time I went. I thought it would be exciting, but it was just boring.” His face is disgruntled as he sighs dramatically, his shoulders slump slightly with the action.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic Dazai-kun,” the violet-eyed man smirks knowingly. “If I remember correctly you made quite the name for yourself under in the name of Port Mafia. Even now, flame users from many of the well-known and established families actively avoid Port Mafia Territory and Yokohama altogether because of Dazai-kun here. You understand why we need to keep it that way, yes?”</p><p>Chuuya did, but it didn’t make the irritation he felt at having to constantly defend against stupid outsiders wanting to sink their claws into the city. “What is it with all these people and wanting to take over Yokohama?”</p><p>Mori laughs at the redhead’s ire. “It is a nice city,” he answers with a sunny smile.</p><p>“It’s troublesome.” He grouses. He can feel his eye twitch when Dazai invades his space and throws an arm over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t be mad Chuuya!” the taller man whines. “Think of it as a vacation!”</p><p>A vein pops and he shouts, “Oi! You, stupid bandage waster, this is a mission to send a message that Yokohama is still off-limits. Not a vacation!”</p><p>But there is no real heat behind his words. He reads what Dazai is not saying. This mission isn’t about you, it’s about me. A way to gather intelligence on the other Mafia families and build an alliance in order to assert Port Mafia’s power as an organization not to be trifled with. The slight pressure on his left side, where Dazai has managed to press himself fully against Chuuya a signal It tells him to wait. He’ll explain more later.</p><p>A dry chuckle interrupts their routine bickering. Mori has an indulgent smile on his lips as he stares at the two. “Some things never change. Dazai-kun, let Chuuya-kun go. He needs to pack, and you need to go collect Akutagawa-kun. And don’t worry, I already told him to pack.”</p><p>Chuuya extracts himself from Dazai more gently than he appears to make the move seem. A coded response that he expects to be given a full briefing. The huffing whine doesn’t stop the chill from going down his spine at the meaning behind that action. Dazai is serious, whatever is happening in the Underworld of flame users that Chuuya doesn’t know or understand is serious. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he exits Mori’s office letting Dazai know he go the message. He has to pack for a week in Italy</p><hr/><p>Dazai steeples his fingers as he regards Akutagawa and Chuuya. His memories tell him Chuuya knows the bare minimum about flames but is not flame active, while Akutagawa was both flames active and aware of flames. The extent of both their knowledge seems to be the bare minimum and only Chuuya knows the meaning of what happened earlier that week in Mori’s office. A twisted version of what really happened.</p><p>He’ll start from the beginning then. “You both are aware of flames and what they are correct?”</p><p>Chuuya leans back and stares at Dazai. “There are seven types of flames of the sky and seven types of flames for the earth. Each type has a different property. Only those who are aware of flames can talk about them.”</p><p>“Omérta keeps those considered civilian from knowing about flames and if you break any laws falling under Omérta the Vindice will come for you,” Akutagawa continues. “You’re the Boss’ guardian.”</p><p>“We bonded,” Dazai acknowledges. “It’s one of the reasons he sent me to this conference five years ago.”</p><p>“Boss mentioned that. He hinted that you did something that ensured Yokohama and Port Mafia would remain free from flame active Mafia members.”</p><p>“Mafia Land is considered neutral territory. That means you can only attack others if you are attacked or provoked first. All issues are left outside the area, and all infighting will result in harsh punishment.” Dazai prefaced, “despite this, the Mafia there did not take me seriously. They attacked I countered and left a body count into the double digits. It was me and Hirotsu last time.”</p><p>“So Dazai-san is going again to keep other flame users away from Yokohama and Port Mafia.”</p><p>“In part,” Dazai relents. “I am going to reaffirm Port Mafia’s strength over Yokohama and keep other flame users from entering. You are here as part of the security detail and to gather intelligence. Recently there was an upset in the Vongola heir succession. All three successors were killed and Xanxus Vongola vanished. As such the fate of Vongola was up in the air. But there are rumors of a spare that is being trained to take over. Validate those rumors.”</p><p>“So why did you leave?” Chuuya asked. The question had always bothered him, and knowing that Dazai was flame active, had a bond with the Boss. His actions didn’t make sense. Akutagawa is silent, but his eyes burn with an intensity he only ever saw around Dazai.</p><p>Dazai is silent as he looks out the window of Port Mafia’s private jet. When he does answer his eyes are dark and his voice is vicious, “Isn’t it obvious? Mori led Oda to his death. He was mine.”</p><p>Both Mafia members wince. Mists are grounded clouds. When a cloud is angry, they come at you with terrifying strength and brutality. Especially their territory is invaded. A mist might not have a territory, but they tend to claim people and objects with the same ferocity as a cloud. And unlike a cloud, you won’t see an angry vengeful mist until the blade is slipped between your ribs. Oda was one of Dazai’s and his sky had gotten Oda killed or had a hand in the man’s death. It explains so much about Dazai’s actions.</p><p>“How are you not dead?” Akutagawa is staring at his former mentor with wide eyes. He’s clearly shaken by this piece of information.</p><p>“<em>No Longer Human.”</em> The answer is no more than a whisper. “It works on flames. The backlash from the flame rejection can’t happen. Doesn’t mean I don’t feel it, but the danger to my flames are never felt. It’s the same with the bond between Mori and me. I get the bond and none of the benefits associated with harmony.”</p><p>Chuuya sucks in a breath as so many just makes sense. The lack of empathy, the callous disregard of human life, and outright brutality. It even explained his ability to walk away from Mori and ignore his guardian bond. All the instincts and feelings of having a bond, but without flames, the connection became twisted and warped.</p><p>“How is that even possible?” Akutagawa asks. His voice is little more than a strangled whisper. “I’ve never heard of anything like this before?”</p><p>Chuuya wants to know the same. Knows that Dazai is only answering because his Sky ordered him to fix what Dazai broke. But did he really? A small traitorous voice whispered. After all, if the Boss didn’t intentionally set of Dazai’s twisted mist instincts he wouldn’t have left.</p><p><br/>“Who knows,” Dazai sing songs with a small smile. There is a gentle look in his lone visible eye briefly before it's gone.</p><p>Chuuya doesn’t quite know what to do with it and Akutagawa has fainted. Dazai’s face is impassive as he sits staring out the window again. Chuuya is tired enough he lets Akutagawa rest instead of wake him up. He tilts his hat down over his face to join the other in blissful unconsciousness. He had gotten his answers on what the goals of the mission were and answers for some of his questions. No taunts, no teasing, and no games were involved either. He feels something loosen in him. The bastard was still irritating and antagonizing as hell. That would never change. He still hated Dazai for his past actions, but there had been genuine affection for him as well. They still knew each other better than anyone. Trusted each other better than anyone. He can work with this.</p><p>By the time the plane lands in Italy, Akutagawa has woken up and Dazai has holstered two guns and half a dozen magazines on his person somewhere. His face is blank, and his eyes are hollow. The air around him almost seems to suck the light from around him. It was as if Dazai had never left Port Mafia and Chuuya feels a shiver of anticipation. Without a word, he slips between them and out the door.</p><p>Truthfully, Dazai doesn’t expect anything to happen on the first day and the reaction to his entrance is amusing. He knows the rumors surrounding his disappearance. Just because he wasn’t in the Mafia any more didn’t mean he ignored it. While word of his disappearance eventually died down, the word of a powerful government agency rose. With the dismantlement of the Guild, Rat, and the Decay of Angels the underworld stepped cautiously. The mafia stayed away from government entities as much as possible. That didn’t mean they didn’t have ways to infiltrate them. Port Mafia was off-limits to any Mafia Family with a brain. Anywho entered where returned in a box or not at all. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t plan someone in the government.</p><p>Dazai had used his time in the Agency to make sure Yokohama was declared a no-entry city to all flame users. He had used judicial use of his ability to leave a trail of corpses out of all the Mafia moles in every government agency in Yokohama. Eventually, enough vanished that Vongola had finally sent someone to check out the situation in Yokohama. Dazai made sure to confront the last mafia mole just as the Vongola agent had approached before as the man attacked with his flames. Dazai had taken vicious pleasure in watching the man die as his own flames ripped him apart as they came into contact with his ability. He had left the body for the Vongola to take back. Two days later the no-entry order came down.</p><p>The moment Dazai steps through the doors a silence descends on the gathering Mafia who are present. No one tries to stop them as they bypass everyone. Going straight to the registration desk. The only sound is the echo of Dazai’s shoes as he walks with deadly grace. When he reaches the desk with Chuuya on his right and Akutagawa on his let the woman in front of them is shaking with terror. Her face is sickly white and her pupils are pinpricks.</p><p>“Port Mafia.” The words are spoken with cold indifference. But a malicious smirk curls the edges of his lips.</p><p>“W-welcome t-t-to the U-underg-ground...I MEAN…Underworld..ha-ha…Con-conf-frence, Dazai-sama,” the brunette is stuttering so bad half her words are unintelligible as she trails off. “please…enjoy your…s-stay?” The last word sounds more like a question and she looks ready to bolt.</p><p>Dazai simply stares at the registration page as an assistant rushed to dribble some hot wax next to the name Port Mafia. He produces a ring from somewhere and presses it into the hot wax viciously before removing it and sliding onto his index finger. As they leave whispers break out.</p><p>“Was that?” One-man whispers. “I thought he died?”</p><p>“What? The Demon Prodigy of Port Mafia?” A woman laughs breathlessly. “Not likely.”</p><p>A particularly brash man scoffed, “Demon Prodigy? How the hell is he even dangerous?”</p><p>“Do you have a death wish? There’s a reason all Mafia are banded from entering Yokohama. Five years ago, a bunch of small-time Mafia tried to put the rising new Mafia Family in its place. It should have been easy. Their representative was on 17. The confrontation ended with 32 dead bodies and not a single scratch on that demon.”</p><p>“What? That can’t be true!”</p><p>Any further responses were cut off as the doors closed behind them. The hall was filled with booths and various exhibit halls. “Chuuya, with me. Akutagawa, you have your orders. I’ll see you tonight.” The black-haired ability user gave a bow before melting into the crowd.</p><p>––––––––</p><p>Explosions littered the street as men stormed the streets of Mafia Island. The taste of condensation, smoke, and condensed mist lingered on Dazai’s tongue as he loosely held one of his guns. Akutagawa had activated his ability and used it to protect both Dazai and himself from stray bullets and debris. He had an amused smile on his lips as he observed Chuuya freezing bullet in the air before pounding them into the pavement. A wild grin split the redhead’s face as he raged in battle as the pile of broken bodies grew around them.</p><p>Dazai ignores the mass of corpses and groans of pain. He picks his way down the street towards the fighting as the redhead returns to his side still sporting a wide sharp grin. Both Akutagawa and Chuuya have taken their job seriously and Dazai has yet to use his gun since the attack started. A flash of light catches Dazai’s eye and Dazai has to jump out of the way to avoid the large red tentacle that comes smashing down, breaking the ground in a shower of earth and stone where he stood moments before. When he lands Chuuya is standing in front of him and Akutagawa has a dark look on his face. Several meters in front of him are several teens, a mish-mash of other prominent famiglias, and three babies with glowing pacifiers around their necks. The one with a purple pacifier has an enlarged fist.</p><p>“If I can’t beat you Reborn, I’ll bomb the entire place for the air!”</p><p>A chuckle escapes Dazai, “this is interesting. So many big ships for something so trivial.”</p><p>“You better have a plan, you bastard.” Chuuya is staring at the ships with irritation. “How the hell did you even know to be in this place right now?”</p><p>He grins widely at Chuuya. “When do I not have a plan, Slug?”</p><p>The look the redhead shoots him is equal parts irritation and something else Dazai can’t quite understand. He thinks it might be exasperation. “Mackerel.”</p><p>“How dare you attack Dazai-san!” Akutagawa snarls out. His eyes are furious as he stares at the purple baby and the large orange octopus. Rashomon crackles around him in a burst of red light and shadows.</p><p>Recognition flashes across many of the adult’s faces and the two acrobaleno. There is a green gun in the suit-wearing baby’s hand level in their direction. The sniper rifle of the rain acrobaleno is primed, but his finger remains off the trigger. They are all cautious as he draws closer. His black coat flutters behind him like wings. He shoots them a cheerful grin.</p><p>
  <strong>Hook</strong>
</p><p>3 –––</p><p>“I’m sure it’s a giant misunderstanding! After all, they are defending neutral territory from a hostile force.” Dazai waves off with a cheerful tone. He levels an icy look at the group. “Surely, they wouldn’t purposely attack members of Port Mafia knowing the consequences?”</p><p>His words cause a teen with fluffy brown hair to turn and look at them. He lets out a shriek as he spots them. “Y-you have it wrong! We didn’t attack anyone!” teen wails out. His arms are pinwheeling as he whips his head between the three babies and them. “Reborn!”</p><p>“Shut up, Dame-Tsuna.” The small figure in a suit turns to look at Dazai, Chuuya, and Akutagawa. Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes. “You can’t show weakness in front of people like them. They are on a whole different level than you.”</p><p>“HIEE?!” The boy shrieks. “Reborn, what’s that supposed to mean? And what’s Port Mafia?”</p><p>“Port Mafia.” A boy with long silver hair grounds out. He’s moved his body in front of Tsuna. His fighting stance is sloppy but useable. He has six sticks of dynamite positions between his fingers. The fuses light by themselves without being touched. He sees Chuuya’s eyebrow raise. It’s an impressive skill and by far the most useful thing he’s seen from any of them since. “I won’t let you touch the Tenth!”</p><p>“Gokudera-kun!” The Vongola candidate screeches. His eyes are desperate as he stares helplessly at the situation that is quickly spiraling out of control. “Stop!”</p><p>
  <strong>Line</strong>
</p><p>2 –––</p><p>Amusement bubbles up from somewhere in his chest. It’s cute how the little Mafia-in-training thinks they can do anything. Maybe if you gave it ten years of nonstop training like how he trained Akutagawa, they might stand a chance. The rest of the malty group seem oblivious to the danger they possess Dazai can’t quite keep the dark amusement from his face. But he ignores them.</p><p>“You are aware Mafia Land is considered neutral territory, shounen. You really want to start a feud here and drag the last remaining legitimate Vongola heir into it?” He can’t help it. He laughs, and here he thought he would be bored. “Try it. If you dare.”</p><p>His arm is bent as he points his gun towards the sky in a loose hold. The hammer of the gun is cocked. Without looking Dazai spins in one fluid motion behind him and fires a single shot. The smell of gun powder and steel fills his nose. Smoke curls around the end of the gun barrel. The bullet finds itself embedded into the chest of the Carcassa member sneaking up behind him.</p><p>Akutagawa has slid in front of him his hand outstretch forming a transparent red energy shield between him and Dazai. The sticks of dynamite hover in the air, go flying into the air towards the ships with a swipe of Akutagawa’s other hand before detonating harmlessly in the air. His dull black eyes blaze with fury as glares at Gokudera. He had just gotten Dazai-san back. Dazai-san who praised him for being strong and trusted him to be on this mission with him. Dazai who he looked up to and still had a jumble of emotion he couldn’t even possibly untangle. And this little mafia-in-training and no-name grunt dared try to take Dazai from him before he proved once and for all to his mentor, he was strong. Over his dead body!</p><p>Dazai ignored all of this. His gun still aimed at the downed man as he groaned. “Oh, still alive? It looks like your suffering too.”</p><p>A pained groan is the only sound the man makes as is cough brings up blood.</p><p>“Would you like me to end your suffering with this gun?” The question is quiet.</p><p>The injured man struggles to raise his head. “Please.” He gasps out.</p><p><br/>“I understand.” Dazai answers and pulls the trigger.</p><p>
  <strong>Sinker</strong>
</p><p>1 –––</p><p>“Chuuya, please take out the trash for me,” the order is mild and would have sounded pleasant if not for the lack of inflection or emotion behind the words. It’s a test as well.</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me what to do, Dazai!” he shouts before a red glow surrounds him and he jumped.</p><p>Part of the earth rising with him before he flipped into the air and hurled it towards the ship. It embedded into the bow of the ship and out its stern side. A series of explosions follow sending giant plumes of smoke into the sky. Fire broke out along the deck as it started to sink. Chuuya wasted no time flying at the other two ships hopping onto the deck of the second. Seconds later the screech of metal tearing and glass shattering followed as half the ship imploded with a resounding boom a wave of heat. The last ship met a similar fate and had barely started to sink as Chuuya settled next to Dazai. His hands still firmly placed in his pockets and hat on his head. Not a single hair was out of place.</p><p>Silence rings through the air as he pins his attention on Reborn who has his gun trained straight at Dazai. “I’ll ignore this small inconvenience for what it is. Children playing at Mafia instead of a declaration of intent on Port Mafia by the Vongola and its allies.”</p><p>“Caiosu, Port Mafia. I am Reborn. Did you enjoy the Conference?” Reborn states neutrally. His gun never wavers from where it is leveled. <strong>Translation</strong>: <em>The Vongola candidate and his guardians are under my protection, stay away. Why are you really here for?</em></p><p>“Enjoy?” A confused look on Dazai’s face. Before smiling serenely. “No, it was rather boring. Filled with nothing but children.” <strong>Translation</strong>: <em>You don’t know already? I’ll leave the little Vongola alone. Why would I waste my time on children?”</em></p><p>“I see. In that case, we won’t keep you any longer.” Reborn sighed as the pun vanished and the blonde baby relaxed his stance.</p><p>Dazai turns and holsters his gun as the phone in his pocket vibrates. He flips it out without looking at the caller id. He knows who it is. Pressing the answer button, he brings it to his ear and answers tonelessly, “It’s me.”</p><p>The call is short and when he was done, he started walking back towards the ferry docks. “Chuuya, Akutagawa. We’re done here.” He didn’t wait to see if the other two followed. Dazai knew they would, it was an order and their mission concluded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all my readers. Thank you for your interest in this story. I fear the updates will be inconsistent as I am bouncing from several different ideas and writing simultaneously. Apologies if there are fewer updates after the next couple of chapters are posted. As I have forgotten to add to the last three chapters, here is a disclaimer. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either Bungou Stray Dogs or Katekyo Hitman Reborn</p><p>And now, please enjoy the next installment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn was quiet as he sat with everyone in Tsuna's room. His eyes were dark as he stared at all of them. The brief encounter with the three Port Mafia members was unexpected on Reborn’s part. He admitted to himself he didn’t pay that part of the underworld much thought. Had stopped paying attention when the Demon Prodigy had vanished four years ago. Reborn had miscalculated. He hadn’t anticipated coming face to face with three of Port Mafia's executives. Both of the powers demonstrated were terrifying, to say the least. Not to mention the hotheaded rash actions of Gokudera. His attack on that man, Dazai, was stupid.</p><p>“That was stupid of you, Gokudera. Not only did you almost start a feud with the Port Mafia, you almost dragged the Vongola into it as well.” Reborn informed the silver-haired teen flatly. “If it hadn’t been for Dazai viewing you all as children beneath his notice, things could have turned out much worse.”</p><p>“HIEE!” Tsuna shrieks, falling over. “Reborn! What’s that supposed to mean? And Port Mafia?”</p><p> Reborn sighed. His student was still so useless. The potential was there, but he clung to his civilian nature to the detriment of his elements and those around him. The kid was worse than Dino. But, something about what the umber-eyed man said irked him. </p><p>“Port Mafia is a fairly new mafia family. Their structure is different than most other families. They are lead by the Boss Mori Ougai and his five executives instead of the traditional Sky and elements. They use specialized flame-based abilities. However, this specialization doesn’t make them weaker. You would do well not to underestimate them.”</p><p>“But why would Gokudera’s attack be considered a declaration of war?” Yamamoto hummed. “Is this a new rule in the game?”</p><p>“It’s because Mafia Land is neutral territory. Breaking those laws have serious consequences, and as you were there on my recommendation and under the Vongola banner, attacking unprovoked is tandem to declaring a feud.” Reborn tsked. “You should have known this, Hayato. Especially with them.”</p><p>Tsuna’s eyes cloud over as he stared at his storm's scowling face. “Port Mafia. That man, with the bandages, he really killed that man. Why?”</p><p>“This is the Mafia, Dame-Tsuna.” The rebuke came out softer than Reborn intended. His eyes softened in pity as he regarded his shaking student. He silently cursed the Ninth for his carlessness. Tsuna was not ready to face the darker aspects of the Mafia. The Varia and Murkuro were the closest he was willing to drag his student to that fine edge between dark and evil.</p><p>“But, still. His eyes were so empty. They were so lifeless, so cold.” Tsuna’s eyes were blown wide as he clutched his head. “I couldn’t move. It was like he was there, but not. And so cold. I don’t understand.”</p><p>Takeshi scratched his head in thought, “Now that you mention it. He did have an intense aura.”</p><p>Reborn somberly pulled out three photos from somewhere and placed them in front of Fuuta. “Fuuta, what can you tell me about their rankings?”</p><p>The boy blinked his eyes before opening his book and flipped through various pages before stopping. “The redhead is Nakahara Chuuya. Ranked third for least likely to betray Port Mafia, ranked top five most destructive power when he lost control and ranked top 5 for best martial artists.” His gaze moved to the black-haired man. “Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, also known as the Silent Rabid Dog of Port Mafia. He is ranked top 10 most ruthless against his enemies, number one most committed to Dazai Osamu, and top 10 most adept and not ever being hit.” His gaze shifted to the last photo, and his gaze wavered. “Dazai Osamu, the Demon Prodigy of Port Mafia. Ranked number one most unpredictable, ranked number one most untouchable by flames, and the top three most dangerous men in the Mafia. But I could be wrong––” The words trail off.</p><p><em>What? </em>Reborn thought.</p><p>“Is that even possible?” Tsuna asked weakly.</p><p>Fuuta’s eyes are sad. “I can’t get a read on him. It’s like trying to catch snow or air as it blows past you. You can feel it and see it but trying to catch it in its entirety is impossible. I’m sorry, Tsuna-nii.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if the rankings are accurate or not; all of you stay away from Port Mafia and Yokohama. As part of the Mafia, there is a Mafia wide ban on entry into Yokohama. Enter at your own risk. The mafia has been known to disappear if they enter the city unannounced.” Reborn warned. His voice is serious and lacks its normal good humor and quiet sadism.</p><p>He exits the room and finds a quiet place in the trees to talk. He has some questions and information to dig out. Despite what he told his student and his guardians, Port Mafia didn’t give free information for no reason. He felt like he had all the pieces to a larger puzzle. It just lacked several key pieces. The meeting with Tsuna was not planned, and letting it out that Tsuna was one of the Vongola candidates was bad, but not the worst. From what he could glean, Port Mafia already knew about Tsuna, so there was another reason for them to be at Mafia Land. He would think about the puzzle that was Port Mafia later. He had some calls to make first. The hints that Dazai dropped, if true was damning.</p><p>“Get me, Vongola Nono, Now!” Reborn snarls into the phone. It was time to get some answers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chuuya started as Dazai came staggering in, eyes empty and dead. Mori had been running the other man on back to back long-term missions all over Japan. When he wasn’t on missions, he was with the Port Mafia Boss. When he had asked one time, the only answer he got was a vague "training." It chilled him to the bone to see his partner come home like this. So empty and apathetic, it would take hours to wake him from that state. It’s one of the reasons he never raised a fuss when Dazai never moved out despite the man’s penthouse being fit to move in. After their return from Italy, the redhead had found his wardrobe filled with the other man’s clothes and toiletries. At one point, he had even found a cat-shaped mug mixed in with his normal glasses. More often than not, he woke up to find Dazai curled into his side like they had done when they were teens. He guessed that someone had to take care of the suicidal maniac, and it might as well be him. They were two halves of the same whole. They knew each other intimately and in every way that mattered.</p><p>The sound of his phone broke Chuuya from his thoughts. He fumbled for his phone on the side of his bed. Checking the caller id, his eyes went wide. “Good morning, Boss.”</p><p>“Good morning, Chuuya. I hope I didn’t wake you?”</p><p>“Eh, no, Boss. What do you need me for?”</p><p>Chuuya could hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone. “I have a mission for Double Black. You are to go to Namimori and meet up with the Armed Detective Agency. There have been reports of a surviving page of the Book. Find it and destroy it.”</p><p>“Yes, Boss.”</p><p>“I trust you to tell Dazai-kun as well? You two seem to be doing well. Dazai hasn’t returned to his penthouse very often.” There’s a hint of a teasing lilt to Mori’s voice, and Chuuya flushed something horrible and fought not to sputter as he hastily hung up.</p><p>“Chu?” Dazai's voice is a lazy murmur in his ear. Chuuya liked to think this is closest he'd ever get to hear the true Dazai before he vanished behind his many masks and cold intellect. “Was that Mori-san?”</p><p>He’s still flushed a brilliant red and was sincerely glad Dazai had a training session with Mori the other night and was too disassociated from reality to be up to his usual bullshit. “Ah. We have a new mission to Namimori. A page of the Book is there.”</p><p>Dazai’s eyes were sharp in seconds and a dark look painted on his face. “Namimori? How interesting. I wonder if we’ll meet that little Vongola heir there?”</p><p>“That crybaby?” Chuuya stared at Dazai, hoping he was pulling his normal bullshit. To his horror, he was not, “how the hell is he the Vongola heir?”</p><p>Dazai shrugged with an indifferent air, “the previous three heirs were all assassinated because there was a leak. A traitor trusted enough to the Vongola Boss and his family to know where and when to strike. The fourth heir is adopted; all you have to do is digging in the records to see discrepancies in the timeline. The last legitimate heir would be related to the head of the CEDEF.”</p><p>“CEDEF?” Chuuya was confused. As a latent flame active, his access to that part of the Mafia was limited.</p><p>“Ah! That’s right. Hat Rack isn’t flame active so he wouldn’t know.” Dazai rolled onto him with his legs straddling Chuuya's waist, as he shifted his weight to sit fully up. “Sawada Iemitsu is the current head of the CEDEF. The outside Advisor and second-in-command of the Vongola. He’s the only living relative of Timoteo, the Vongola Ninth.”</p><p>Chuuya reached up with one hand and gripped Dazai’s neck before flipping the brown-haired man off him with a grunt. “So why isn’t he the candidate?”</p><p>“As the head of the CEDEF, he is removed from heirship. But his son isn’t.” His face twisted into a scowl, and he spat out, “He is a loudmouth braying jackass!”</p><p>A brow raised and Chuuya let out a warm chuckle. It seems his partner has found someone he hated more than him. “And you just happened to gain this information?” He asked because Dazai has always known things he shouldn’t.</p><p>“Of course not, Chuuya,” he replied flippantly, standing up from his crouch on the floor before moving towards the closet to get changed. “He was Vongola’s representative five years ago at the Underworld Conference. He went on and on about his cute civilian family and sweet Tuna-fish.” He stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise. “He also tried to get Port Mafia to bow down to Vongola. I refused and made him bite the curb. Hirotsu and Oda helped as well.”</p><p>“Regardless,” Chuuya sighed as he got dressed. “He’s not suited for the Mafia at all. It makes me wonder how weak the Vongola have gotten. They don’t seem to be taking their situation seriously at all. What a mess.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong. Vongola is desperate, but their arrogance blinds them. If they were truly serious or worried about succession, there wouldn’t have been three successful assassinations on the heirs. They wouldn’t have resorted to a sealed sky too damaged and ineffective tactics.”</p><p>Chuuya turns and regards Dazai as he asks, “you think they’ll be a problem?”</p><p>“No. Not at all.” Their words are pleasant, but something dark lingered around the edges. And the redhead trusted Dazai when he said they won’t be a problem because if they become a problem, they won’t remain so for long.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Namimori was a pleasant town. This was the conclusion Dazai came to as he strolled down the quaint streets. It was quiet, and the sunset was impressive. It wasn’t to his tastes, but he could see why people came here. He and Chuuya had left early afternoon and arrived well before the scheduled mission start. They were not scheduled to meet with the Agency members for another day or two. But, by that time, it won’t matter if they succeed in finding the page or not. Ever since he used his ability to nullify the book's effects, he experienced side effects besides his dual memories of two different timelines. When the book started burning, pieces of it had melted into his hand, and ash had coated the insides of the wound before the heat of the explosion had cauterized them. Dazai still wondered how he wasn’t dead or down a hand. It seemed he had failed at dying once again. How ironic, the one thing that he was sure would end his empty life only ended up prolonging it.</p><p>It also left him in quite the conundrum. The Book was created from the crystalized power of a powerful ability user that had the power to see into different parallel universes and latch onto anyone they wanted and merge them and create a new reality. They had been driven insane by their own ability, and in a desperate bid to make it all stop, they created the Book. Over time, the Book passed from millions of hands until it simply vanished. Every once in a decade or so, a page from the Book would surface and wreak havoc on society. With Dazai’s ability, the main Book's destruction should have rendered the rest of the missing pages ineffective. Their power lost to the world. So, for a page to survive, it was either from a different timeline or not the Book at all.</p><p>Dazai and Chuuya had split up after checking into their shared hotel room, and Dazai had left to wander the area. He hummed softly to himself. A juice box was in his other hand as he made his way further away from downtown and towards the residential area. For once, he wasn’t dressed in all black. White truly was a horrible color to get blood out of, but he wasn’t planning on spilling any night. The sound of shouting drew his attention as they approached Namimori Middle School. He grinned and switched directions and flipped his phone out. Looked like he had some calls to make.</p><p>The school was smoking from what looked like a compressed particle cannon and missiles. He let out a whistle as he spotted what looked like a Gola Moska and bursts of sky flame. It seemed the Vongola Succession Battles were in progress. He took out his phone and started snapping photos as he approached the shelled-out sports field and sent them to Mori. It wasn’t what he was here for. Still, the re-surfacing of surviving Gola Moskas and potentially working blueprints did not bode well for Yokohama if Vongola had unearthed those particular experiments.</p><p>He ignored the destroyed barrier and made his way towards the two Varia members and stopped. Gola Moska was split in half, the metal shell shattered and broken, and a battered body lay in front of it. From the feeling of the man’s flames, he was near death. Reborn was next to the man, and the little Sky from earlier was kneeling with a lost look on his face. Surveying the others, Dazai was amused to see only the man with feathers in his hair, and a jacket with the Varia symbol on it knew he was there. He waits patiently as the Tenth Vongola Candidate made his declaration against Xanxus, and the sky battle was set. Locking eyes with the other, he raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in greeting—a small smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Xanxus?” Dazai greeted, drawing all eyes to him.</p><p>“When Port Mafia said they would send someone, they didn’t say they would be sending an executive,” the red-eyed man said with a vicious smile.</p><p>“What can I say? Mori-san is great about managing his resources.” He reached into his pocket, withdrew a thick, black folder he had been holding, and flung it at the other with a flick of his fingers.</p><p>Dazai doesn’t even flinch and twirled gracefully as he hopped back from the angry lightning guardian and his umbrella swords. Several sparked with electricity were they were embedded in the ground. In his hand are two of the blonde boy’s knives. He raises them both to eye level as he inspected their quality. He was hard-pressed to find any flaws and let out an appreciative whistle. He was reminded of Mori’s scalpels and sighed. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Dazai sent them arching elegantly through the air back to their owner. Chuuya moved faster than both of them, and his knife throwing was much more impressive.</p><p>“Port Mafia Executive Dazai Osamu, also known as the Demon Prodigy, you shouldn’t be here.” Reborn cut in. His voice was harsh, and the hitman's gun was leveled at his head.</p><p><em>This is bad. I didn’t sense him at all! </em>Reborn cursed silently.<em> Did Xanxus send for him? If so, why? He’s not here for the Ring Battles. Something else? But why now? If it were just business, it would have been during the day. The Mist illusions around the school should have kept anyone from interfering, so how did he get in?</em></p><p>Eyes previously filled with amusement vanish as he regards the hitman with thinly masked glee. “Varia and Port Mafia had an unfinished business transaction. I came to see the exchange was finally concluded, Mori so hates it when payment is delayed.” He returned his gaze to Xanxus and continued. “This satisfies the terms of the agreement, yes?”</p><p>Xanxus opened the file, his red eyes pinpricks of red as he flicked through the information. His eyes taking in everything. His smirked as he saw the flash drive tucked away among the papers and snapped the file closed pocketing the flash drive separately. He tossed a small brown package at Dazai.</p><p>“Pleasure doing business with you, Varia.” He smiled and turnd to walk away. The sound of a gun going off greets his ears, and he smiled, and he caught the flutter of Chuuya’s coat in the corner of his eye. “You’re late, Chuuya.”</p><p>“Shut it, you shitty Mackerel. What the hell were you thinking of going to another meeting without backup and your shitty text with only a time and coordinates?” The redhead hissed, clearly pissed off. A single bullet was pressed against his chest, outlined in red. Chuuya levels a kick and sent the bullet flying back at the Reborn.</p><p>Dazai eyed Tsunayoshi with a bland smile, “We meet again, shounen.”</p><p>“You’re, you’re that man from Mafia Land!” Tsuna gaped. “How? W-what?”</p><p>His intuition was telling him nothing, yet it’s screaming at him to <strong>run<em>run</em>run</strong>–––<strong><em>not</em>there</strong>–––<strong><em>dangerous</em></strong>––– and yet he wasn’t doing anything. Wasn’t planning on doing anything, so why? Tsuna didn’t understand. Even with Mukuro, he could pinpoint where he was and his intentions. But with this man, Dazai, there was nothing. Even when he was in hyper dying will mode, his presence was a complete void. Even the man’s actions were cloaked. When he reached for the folder, he got conflicting messages. <strong>S<em>H</em>o</strong>O<strong>T–––P</strong>A<strong><em>Pe</em>r––––G</strong><em>u</em>n<strong>––––Ba</strong>n<strong>gBAn</strong><em>g</em><strong>Ba<em>N</em></strong>GB<strong>ANG</strong><em>B<strong>a</strong></em><strong>n–––W</strong>o<strong>N<em>’T</em> </strong>st<strong>Op––––</strong><em>T</em><strong>rAI–––H</strong>a<strong>R<em>m</em>L</strong>e<strong>S<em>s</em>.</strong></p><p>“Looks like the Vongola Ninth finally undid that half perfect seal on you, shounen. You’re lucky. If he had left it any longer, your own soul would have consumed you trying to punch through the seal with the frequency they have been since we last met.” Dazai turned back around and started walking away, ripping the package open. Inside was a single sheet of paper and a phone. “Chuuya, we’re leaving.”</p><p>“And the ADA?” Chuuya asked as they left the area. The sound of an explosion going off sent shock waves of heat at their back.</p><p>“The day after tomorrow. This mess should be over by then, and no Mafia activity will be found.” Dazai said as a black car with tinted windows pulled up. He slipped the phone into his pocket and opened the door.</p><p>He and Chuuya slipped in, and the car took off back towards downtown. Dazai took a finger and pressed it to the page. <em>No Longer Human </em>flared to life, and the page blacken beneath his touch. Dazai didn’t stop pushing until pieces started floating up, trapped in the small blue sphere of his ability. He could feel the connection the page had to the rest of the Book and let his ability latch onto the connection and yanked. In one last flash of blue light, Dazai could feel the other Book burn as he smashed it out of existence. The connection shattered like glass, leaving the smell of smoke hanging in the air, and a thin trickle of blood escaped from his right eye leaving a bloody tear track down his cheek. Spots danced across his vision as he pitched sideways. It appeared his second assumption was correct.</p><p>“Dazai!” Chuuya shouted in alarm. His arm shot out and grabbed his partner as he slumped sideways. “What the hey are you doing?”</p><p>Hazy brown eyes stared at him. “Had heard about another page of the Book months ago. I made contact with Varia when we met up with the Vongola to track it down. Xanxus owed me a favor when I informed him of a leak in Vongola, a traitor. Called it in after Italy. I would compile all the information I had on who killed Federico Vongola, and he would deliver the Page to me and who had it.” He let out a grunt as pain shot through his right eye. He could feel blood seep from beneath his closed lid.</p><p>“Oi, get yourself together. Do you have any bandages with you?” Chuuya asked as he rummaged around the back of the car seat.</p><p>“Chibi needs to stop worrying. It will only make him shorter,” Dazai slurred. Hands tilted his head to face blue eyes as bandages were wound around his head, obscuring his vision partially.</p><p>“Shut up, Stupid Mackerel. Why did you have to have to wear white of all things? You’re lucky no blood got on it.”</p><p>His visible eye closed as he slumped back into his seat with a dry chuckle. “White means truce or that you come with no ill intent. I thought the Greatest Hitman would have gotten that. But, he’s no Ranpo or Mori. How boring.”</p><p>“But, that guy with feathers did.”</p><p>“Oh? Chibiko-chan caught that?” Dazai tittered, “Xanxus is much more intelligent than he lets on. He uses the rage his reputation affords him to hide what his true intentions are. Even with the Vongola hyper intuition, you can get around it. And my ability muddled the use of his intuition beyond what his own innate talent.”</p><p>Chuuya grunted trying not to rise to the bait, “I hope it was all worth it, whatever scheme you concocted. Fucking mists with their bullshit games.” The last bit is muttered under his breath, but Dazai heard him anyway.</p><p>Ironically, Mori’s ploy trapped him neatly. In the past, his ability projecting a false visage of a weak flame latent. This illusion protected him from being dragged back into the underworld. But, with too many people knowing he was flame active now, people would begin to connect the dots. There’s no way the Special Division didn't know about his connection to Mori. The ADA couldn't protect him anymore and Mori had used that to his advantage. Trapping Dazai back into Port Mafia while simultaneously projecting the illusion he was Mori’s mist, despite the reversal being true. Mori had used his own mist and sun flames to reverse project the nature of their bond as sky and guardian. Thus, ensuring Dazai’s true status as a tainted sky was buried in a mixture of truth and lies by twisting his flames in a truly breath-taking display of control. The ploy had worked, and even Ranpo had fallen for it, unable to see beneath the layers of schemes and manipulations years in the making. It was also protection he couldn’t afford to lose, and Mori knew it. Skies were rare, Flames of Snow even more so.</p><p>
  <em>Checkmate indeed.</em>
</p><p>Dazai thought about the phone in his pocket and the flashes of white hair, glasses, and warm laughter. Anything he would never want to lose was already lost. Everything he ever wanted was lost the moment he obtained it. And yet, if he could not have it, he would protect it in a desperate bid to protect the cracked, broken remains of a promise made long ago amongst corpses and suffering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Balancing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was stifling following the explosion as Xanxus, and the remains of the Varia vanished. His ears were still ringing with delayed warnings. His intuition seconds too late for him to do anything. Tsuna had known something was coming, but he had no idea of what. At first, he had assumed it was Xanxus, but even then, his intuition had said nothing specific. It was trying to see through a fog. It wasn’t until the man in white had spoken it had screamed in his head. <strong><em>D</em></strong>e<strong>At</strong>h<strong>B<em>l</em>o</strong>O<em>d</em><strong>–––S</strong><em>c</em>r<strong>E<em>a</em>M</strong>s<strong>D</strong><em>e</em><strong>sP</strong>a<strong><em>I</em>r–––Ru</strong><em>n</em><strong>R</strong>u<strong><em>N</em></strong>r<strong>UN</strong>R<strong>U<em>N</em>–––S</strong>o<strong><em>M</em>eT</strong>h<strong>iN<em>g</em></strong>s<strong> C</strong>O<strong>m</strong><em>I</em><strong>n</strong>G<strong>––– </strong>It had made his head spin.</p><p>The only clear thing he had gotten was when the redhead had slammed into the ground behind Dazai in a streak of red to stop the bullet Reborn had shot at the retreating form in white. But the warning of –––<strong>danger don’t shoot––– </strong>had not prepared him even to react as the bullet came speeding back to slam into the ground in front of the downed Vongola Ninth. He barely even registered Xanxus’ exit seconds before Dino had appeared.</p><p>“Reborn,” Dino’s voice was quiet and serious, but everyone heard it, “was that who I think it was?”</p><p>“I fear it was. They were here on business with the Varia.”</p><p>Dino sucked in a sharp breath, “this is not good. Despite Port Mafia being a relatively young Famiglia, our reports have indicated our suspicions were true. Mori is an active sky with a full set of guardians.”</p><p>A chill went down Tsuna’s spine at that declaration. Something in that sentence was important. It rang both true and false to his intuition. “Reborn, you said to stay away from Port Mafia. Why? What’s so important about the black-haired man from Mafia Land and these two?” He remembers dark, amused eyes and a cruel mocking smile.</p><p>“Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke are three of Port Mafia’s executives, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn lectured. “They answer directly to Mori Ougai, the Boss of Port Mafia. They are considered the strongest and most ruthless of the Family. That by itself wouldn’t be a problem for Vongola or other families, but the scope of their destruction and reach has ways been larger than most small-time Famiglia.”</p><p>“Until recently, we didn’t have confirmation what other flame types Port Mafia had under their thumb besides cloud and Sun flames. We suspected Mori was a sky,” Dino added. “But–––“</p><p>“There’s no doubt Akutagawa is a lightning with perhaps a mist or storm secondary. Chuuya is a powerful storm with a lightning secondary. Dazai is most likely a mist,” Reborn added. “That leaves Hirotsu Ryuurou, Ace, and Kouyou Ozaki. And we know Hirotsu is a strong cloud and Kouyou has sun flames, which leaves Ace as the rain user. Or so we assume.”</p><p>“So? What do they want with the Tenth?” Gokudera growled out. “You can’t just tell me they happened to be here?”</p><p>“It could mean nothing, but I don’t think they are here for Tsuna specifically,” Dino replied as he directed his men to get to the wounded Ninth stabilized. “But I was able to find out they are only staying four days.”</p><p>“Where?” the question is harsh, and Hibari has a dark look in his eyes as he stared at Dino.</p><p>“You won’t be able to fight them, Hibari. Even with the training you went through. You’ll be crushed.” Reborn chided. The guardians of his Dame-student were good, but they were not ready to face parts of the Mafia. The Varia was bad news, but they still had morals, and no matter how ruthless Xanxus was, he was far from the worse out there. “If you die, how will you get to fight Mokuro again?”</p><p>“HIIEEE?!” Tsuna wailed. “What do you mean, Hibari-san will die?!”</p><p>Reborn launched a kick at his student, knocking him flat. “Nakahara can manipulate his flames to compress and encase his body to redirect the flow of air around him, giving him the ability to move at high speeds, flight, and redirecting objects. Storm flames have disintegration properties. Nakahara uses them to disintegrate the speed or even the air around an object to increase or decrease the air pressure forcing any movement to halt. It makes for an extremely dangerous and destructive skill. Not everyone has that level of control over their flames to use them in such an unconventional way. Hibari would be defeated the moment he attacked, no matter how strong or fast Hibari is, Nakahara could crush every bone in his body or bury him in the ground without even moving.”</p><p>Tsuna gulped, following reborn and the others from the destroyed sports field. It’s Gokudera who answered, “No one knows how he does it. It could be an abnormal manifestation of his flames. Regardless, Nakahara-san is dangerous. Moreover, Dazai Osamu is well known for his vicious ruthlessness, disregard for human life, and brutality against his enemies and allies alike. He’s skilled with a gun too. Despite his flames being weak, he has shown that the strength of his flame output is an illusion to hide his true strength.”</p><p>“Focus on your training Tsuna. You have Xanxus to worry about before you can worry about Port Mafia.” Reborn shot at the clumsy teen. “Let’s go home, Dame-Tsuna.”</p><p>Reborn tilted his fedora down to cover his eyes. The parting remark Dazai had shouted out was damning if true. You didn’t seal Skies, especially active Skys, for a reason. The last Sky that had been sealed was given a mercy killing. If what the executive said was true, it would explain so much about his student and his disappearing flames. He clenched his fists and prayed it wasn’t true, but his intuition told him it wasn’t. He and Timoteo had a long chat ahead once the man was stable. If Tsuna had been any less lucky, or Reborn had been less careful, they would have been dealing with a fallen sky mad with pain as his own flames ripped themselves apart. His Dame-student had the favor of the Gods on his side or sheer dumb luck.</p><p>Reborn cursed the man and his evasiveness during their last talk. He had been able to get the story behind Xanxus’ disappearance and sudden reappearance, but on other subjects like Tsuna’s flames, he had been quiet. Often changing the subject, and Reborn had let him! He ground his teeth together in frustration. They had a leak in Vongola. Yet his hands were tied. He could only hope his assumptions about Xanxus’s motivation behind this whole farce of a succession battle were true, and he was using it as a screen to find the rats and flush them out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Xanxus stared tiredly at the folder. Its contents spread out in front of him. Fuck, he knew that trashy Sawada was absolute scum and failed as an External Advisor, but this was fucking bullshit! His hand shot out as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and chugged straight from it. A bitter, hopeless laugh bubbled up from his throat. When Squalo had told him he had contacted the ruthless Port Mafia Executive Dazai during the Underworld Conference, he didn’t believe it. They had needed specific parts to finish the Gola Moska and scout for someone to impersonate Vongola Nono. Port Mafia was one of the few contacts Varia trusted to deal with them. They were Varia Quality, and they didn’t fail. If they did, it was for a greater cause that brought them more benefits than losses. But, in the end, every time Varia dealt with them, they came through. And come through they did. The price was heavy but worth it.</p><p>Varia had gotten the parts needed for Gola Moska, and Xanxus had owed Port Mafia a favor. That favor being allowed into Namimori without alerting Vongola. Easy enough as it was a week before Xanxus wanted to arrive, so he simply moved his timetable forward a week to coincide with his goals and Port Mafia’s request. The second request was more unexpected as the Demon Prodigy himself called him. It was a personal request, and the red-eyed man allowed it, fondly remembering the sarcastic and viciously brutal gun-wielding teen. No surprise, they had hit it off over excessive drinking, mocking taunts, derogatory name-calling, and ways to kill people. The messy-haired man had wanted a foreign phone that couldn’t be traced back to him and a particular page found. Dazai had sent him a photo of what it looked like and a sample of the flames attached to it. The page made Xanxus’ skin crawl just thinking about it. The flames embedded with it set his intuition screaming. Mamon had used their scrying ability to track it down after the Rain Battle. In return, Xanxus wanted to know who the traitors in Vongola. It still hurt him somewhere deep that he had never found out who murdered his three older brothers. Idiots all of them, but they were his!</p><p>His lips quirked in amusement as he recalled how the “Great Reborn” and “Trashy Sawada Span” had failed to notice the man in white, how Reborn had even shot at the man despite him wearing the colors of peace and treaty. White was such an awful color to get blood out of. It should have been the first clue Dazai wasn’t there to spill blood. He had actually expected better from both of them, even after revealing his shitty old man being used as a battery for Gola Moska. Frankly, Xanxus was shocked Reborn didn’t suspect what he was planning from the start with how many taunts and hints he had dropped.</p><p>He took another gulp of whiskey. Slumping further into his chair as he stared at the contents of the file with a critical eye. Rage burned in him, making his eyes glow a brilliant blood red. Port Mafia had provided. He had his mole. The traitor was responsible for all the suffering and tragedy leading up to this twisted turn of events. He’d get his revenge and plug the leak as he planned on doing eight years ago before the trashy old faker had iced his ass without even giving him the chance to explain.</p><p><em>Fuck him! </em>Xanxus thought viciously, hurling the half-empty bottle at the wall with a howl of fury if<em> he had just listened to me! Enrico and Massimo would still be alive. </em>He refused to believe Enrico had died in a gunfight. <em>His guardians should have been there? How did anyone know where he would be? Where were his guardians?</em></p><p>It didn’t matter now. He had his answer, had names and faces. Xanxus’ thought turned towards the spineless Decimo Candidate. The boy was weak, pathetic, and only amounted to anything because of Reborn’s deathsperation shots allowing the trash to enter Hyper Dying Will mode. He was too soft and not suited at all for the Mafia, let alone being Boss. The bombshell that Dazai dropped about the shitty trash being sealed didn’t change much, but it shifted Xanxus’ perspective on the boy a bit.</p><p>He would still use the opportunity to test the boy and push him to his line and just beyond. But he would not take the brat’s attempts at latching onto his as a declaration of a challenge to him without dishing back his own retort. Xanxus never wanted the Vongola Decimo position, he rather liked the freedom Varia provided him, but he would take it if the brat were unsuitable and weak. Perhaps without the seal, the fake wouldn’t be completely worthless. He doubted it, but he would allow the shitty brat a chance. A chance more than he had before. But no matter what happened tomorrow night, he would play out the role he had assigned for himself to the bitter end. He had his answers. He would have his revenge too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nightfall couldn’t come fast enough for Dazai. He and Chuuya were sitting on the top of Nami-Middle School as they watched the Sky Battle between the small fluff-ball Mafia-in-training and Xanxus. “This should be interesting, neh, Chuuya?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, bastard,” Chuuya muttered. His eyes were alit with interest. Never once did his gaze wander from the flash of flames. He didn’t even protest Dazai’s hand fastened around his wrist.</p><p>Dazai smirked as he turned back to watching the battle. He briefly wondered what it meant for the underworld if Tsuna became Vongola Decimo. In the long run, it wouldn’t matter. The child was nothing like him or Chuuya, or even Oda. It would take years before he even became close to reliable as a Boss. As Xanxus’ history was revealed, Dazai tilted his head in consideration. What a web that man spun just to test the Decimo Candidate. Varia Quality indeed. He could see Reborn’s manipulations thrown in to ensure the deck was stacked in Tsuna’s favor.</p><p>Chuuya oohed and ahhed and let out some adorable whistles as the battle came to a close. Dazai wanted to coo at his partner. “The brats didn’t do too horrible. But, considering the Varia were only using half their strength and pulling their punches, that’s not saying much.”</p><p>“Oh, I guess you’re right. It’s not like Xanxus is truly trying to kill the boy. Just test his upper limits.” Dazai hummed with a cheery face.</p><p>The battle finished with Xanxus losing. The final twist was amusing, and Dazai hummed as he let go of Chuuya’s wrist and flipped backward to stand up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had come here to learn the outcome of the future leadership of Vongola and got his answer.</p><p>Chuuya stood up on the roof, staring down at the scene below. He smirked as the baby hitman, baby-Vongola Mafia, and Varia looked up at him. He gave a mocking salute and a bloodthirsty grin before launching himself into the air. He didn’t care about whatever scheme Dazai had dragged him into this time. He had a blast watching the new players on the field. He was always looking for a good fight. He’d make Dazai walk back to the hotel. It served him right for the stunt he pulled earlier.</p><p>Dazai and Chuuya pulled an all-nighter writing out their report for Mori. Normally Dazai would let Chuuya do it all, but he would rather not have to deal with Mori and his re-trainings. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. The ADA should be showing up soon. He finished the last of his report, shoved it into the folder with Chuuya’s report, and put it in his luggage. No point in leaving important information out in the open. Leaving a note for his partner who was passed out on the bed. He whistled cheerfully as he skipped out the door.</p><p>The walk to the café next to the train station was uneventful, and Dazai arrived without fanfare. The wait is peaceful as he sipped on his coffee. He didn’t wait long as a Xanxus soon sat down with Squalo Superbi standing off to his left. He took another sip and regarded the duo over the rim of his cup. <em>This should be interesting.</em> Dazai thought. He wondered if he would die today.</p><p>His last suicide attempt had been when he comes upon the cloud battle, and Reborn had shot at him, how unfortunate Chuuya had come barreling in. That bullet might have finally killed him. He supposed he failed to commit his perfect suicide as he would have inconvenienced Chuuya and probably the Varia. The thought made Dazai want to pout.</p><p>“The Hunting Dogs.” The red-eyed man began without preamble.</p><p>“Fuukuchi Ouchi. Leader of the Hunting Dogs and Leader of the Decay of Angels.” Dazai puts down his coffee and a fake look of consideration on his face. “Fyodor Dostoevsky, the name of the man who killed your adoptive brothers. He sought to destroy all those with special abilities to cleanse the world of sin. Fyodor, Status: deceased. Fuukuchi, status: deceased. Hunting Dog Tachihara status: defected. Hunting Dog Juno status: alive. Hunting Dog Okura, status: deceased. And Hunting Dog Suehiro, status: unknown.”</p><p>Xanxus narrowed his eyes as Squalo yelled, “VOI! We know that. What we want is the rest of the Hunting Dogs. Especially Juno.”</p><p>“Shut up, Trashy Shark,” Xanxus growled out in irritation. “Sawada Iemitsu.”</p><p>“Your leak obviously. He brokered a deal with the Decay of Angels. Fyodor would pose as a guardian for Enrico and use the opening to kill him. This also gave the Hunting Dog the ‘in’ they needed to Vongola. Fuukuchi, who also led the Decay of Angels, told his Dogs he intercepted a message from Vongola to the Decay of Angels. He would have Juno pretend to be Fyodor to extract justice on the Mafia. Obviously, the Decay of Angels had no intention of being tied to Vongola as a guardian, and with their leader also doubling as the leader of the Hunting Dogs, it was a simple switch.”</p><p>“VOI, how do you know that? It wasn’t in the packet.” Squalo questioned. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>Dazai’s smile became dark, “How? Because that’s what I would have done.”</p><p>The hammer of one of Xanxus’ guns cocking back sounded. Angry red eyes stared at the other man. Dazai didn’t move, and a maniacal grin twisted his lips as he taunted, “The Hunting Dogs are scattered with their leader dead. He betrayed them, used them, and their sense of Justice.”</p><p>Dazai didn’t flinch as the edge of Squalo’s sword dug into his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. He had a smug grin on his face as he stared into impassive red and furious silver-blue. Xanxus had returned his gun with a snort. He knew how to play the game. Mists were tricky bastards, and Dazai was no exception. If you showed interest, they clammed up faster than a nun being asked about sex. The trick was not to show you were interested, and they would spin pretty words and drop interesting facts to snare your attention back.</p><p>“Eh? How interesting,” Dazai chirped as he ignored the sword and slipped out of his chair, hands shoved in his pockets. He walked past Xanxus with a wave and a parting shot, “the ADA will be in Namimori at the Ritz-Carlson until evening. I do believe Juno is also a part of the Agency.”</p><p>Xanxus didn’t relax until the man was out the door before letting his eyes drift to the small folded up paper nestled between the empty coffee cup and the saucer. On it was only a set of coordinates, a phone number, and a name. Xanxus let out a roar of laughter as he snatched up the small paper. Damn mists and their games. He and Viper were not allowed to meet, ever. He motioned for his rain to follow him, and both vanished into the crowd outside. A week later, the Hunting Dog’s Headquarters were nothing but rubble and twisted steel beams. Dozens of broken corpses littered the ground, and a broken husk of a Moska Gola was found scattered among the remains. Juno's corpse was found a month and a week later, having rotted from the inside out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Akutagawa had first heard Dazai had come back to stay, he was equal parts ecstatic and angry. He worked so hard under the man to become stronger, become worthy of his notice. When he heard Dazai had vanished on a mission four years ago, it sent him into a tailspin. He didn’t want to believe the man was dead. There was no way he was dead. Then whispers had come about that he turned traitor over that weakling Oda Sakunosuke. It made Akutagawa boil with rage. What did that man have that he didn’t? He let his rage fuel him as he trained harder and harder so he could prove he was strong, worthy of Dazai’s notice when he met him again.</p><p>When he first met Dazai again, having caught him, Akutagawa thought it would be his chance to prove he was stronger than Dazai. Finally, He had an opportunity to prove his worth. His heart had skipped a beat, thinking maybe Dazai would come back to Port Mafia. The Boss had made no qualms about letting all the Executives and Sub-executives aware that Dazai’s position was waiting for him and would remain that way. That declaration alone sent flutters of hope in his heart that all hid defection was an elaborate scheme concocted between the Boss and Dazai.</p><p>Akutagawa had gone down to meet with Dazai, force him to speak with him. His thoughts were a jumble of <strong>He’sHereHe’sHereHereHereHERE––Notice Me––AmIStrongEnoughYet? </strong>It had been all for nothing. The man refused even to give him that, mocking him and saying his new subordinates were better. Better? That weakling Weretiger? Akutagawa had been spitting mad for days. He had gone after the heterochromatic eyed man with a vengeance. He refused to be replaced. Refused to be second best to another. He had eventually come to respect the brat, seeing the hidden potential that drew Dazai in. He didn’t like it, hated Atsushi with a passion, but he could tolerate him for Dazai’s sake.</p><p>And then he learned from Mori he had been courting Dazai for years, had formed a bond with his mentor years ago. When he was called to meet with the ADA at the Boss’s request, he didn’t know what to think. He knew the Agency owed Port Mafia a favor, but he didn’t know what to expect. He had assumed at first that he was going to take back Kyouka. Everything had pointed towards that, but he secretly hoped Dazai would come back. And it looked like he would, that that had been Mori’s aim all along, and he rejoiced. Akutagawa had to fight the euphoric feeling that had flooded him. Dazai was coming back. Dazai was coming home.</p><p>And then the feeling that exploded in the room was unmistakable. Harmony. Akutagawa remembers his brain screeching to a stop staring at Dazai and Mori. Questions flew across his mind. <em>How?</em> To others, the bond would feel spontaneous and new, but Akutagawa knew better. The connection was old. Dazai and Mori had bonded as element and sky years ago. <em>How had Dazai walked away without falling into discord? Better yet, why had Dazai left his sky? Was that even possible?</em> He had left the meeting feeling more conflicted than before. He remembered accompanying the ADA to the elevators and down before peeling off to his own penthouse.</p><p>He needed to think.</p><p>He had stayed holed up in his room, alternating between rage and a sense of betrayal and loss at Dazai and berating himself at doubting his loyalty and the care he held for the man. He sobbed uncontrollably in silence, letting years of pent up aggression, fear, hopelessness, want, desire, and love for a man who never expressed it. The exception being that one time near the docks and little hints and clues, he would leave Akutagawa during his missions over the years. They were the only sign Dazai still remembered him. Akutagawa still couldn’t fully process what had happened in the Boss’ office earlier that week. Dazai was a flame user. Dazai was flame active and bonded to Mori. He had left despite that and was still sane.</p><p><em>How?</em> He was still turning those thoughts over in his mind at the end of the week when Mori had called him for a joint mission with Chuuya and Dazai. His stomach twisted uncomfortably.  </p><p>On the plane, he had finally been able to ask. Hoped Chuuya would have something to hold over the man so they could get a straight answer. They did, and it was horrifying in its implications because there was a wealth of information embedded in his words. It also explained Dazai’s unusual attachment to his two drinking partners Oda and Ango. The three of them resonated in perfect harmony with each other.</p><p>As Dazai’s sky, there was no way Mori hadn’t known. And how could Akutagawa compete with that? Perfect resonance was a fairy tale so rare it was sacred to flame users. The Boss would have known about that. Mists were picky and possessive of what they considered theirs, clinging to it greedily with abandon. People feared clouds for their viciousness and power when they defended their territory, but mists were worse. Everyone always forgot mists were grounded clouds.</p><p>Akutagawa found he couldn’t hate Dazai anymore after this revelation. Couldn’t keep his sense of betrayal as a personal slight because it wasn’t. Dazai wouldn’t have left if Oda hadn’t died. If his resonance hadn’t been shattered and the betrayal linked to his own Sky. The betrayal had sent the messy-haired ability user reeling, and he had to lash out as the loss teetering on the edge of Discord. And at that moment, Akutagawa forgave Dazai, forgave him for leaving, for the pain he caused him, and the sense of abandonment he had left in his wake. He would become stronger. Push harder so that he could fill the spot Oda left. No one would hurt Dazai again. Not while he still drew breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Comes Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to the Agency building was sober as silence reigned. The bitter taste of loss and failure left Kunikida's mouth tasting like ash. His throat was dry, and he clenched his hands into fists as he kept his eyes steadfast on the President and Ranpo. Something was going on. He was missing a piece of information that would explain the tension in Ranpo's frame and the tempered icy anger of Fukuzawa. He could still see the bright smile of his partner–– ex-partner–– as they left him to drown in darkness again. He wasn't stupid, far from it. The ADA had exacting standards that required a certain amount of intelligence to succeed in various missions and investigations. He would admit without Dazai, their success and the increased complexity of the execution of their actions had grown after the other man had joined. As much as Kunikida complained about Dazai being late or not doing his work, he had gotten used to it. It became part of his routine, a new addition to his ideals and schedule. He would never admit this to anyone, but he always managed to factor in time to account for the possibility that Dazai might be gone from a meeting, or late to work, or just not come in for some reason or other.</p><p>For all his griping and irritation, he genuinely trusted Dazai. Trusted in his schemes and confounding logic that seemed to transcend conventional means. To know the lazy suicidal maniac was capable of what was needed to be an executive, and from what he could piece together, one of Mori's most valued executives was shocking. Still, it was drowned out by the look in Dazai's eyes as he joked about the ADA abducting him from Port Mafia. Despite his bright grin and relaxed posture, his eyes lacked the extra glint of light he typically displayed around them. Atsushi's muffled whimpers and broken sobs set his nerves on edge, and the blonde clenched his teeth in frustration. With every foot they drove further away from the Port Mafia Headquarters and Dazai, Kunikida could almost imagine Dazai's back getting further and further away. He was helpless to offer help. It was like he was running after the other's retreating figure, and just as his hand was about to grasp the back of the man's coat, he took one step too far, and all his hand caught was air.</p><p>Over the years, he had caught glimpses of a darker aspect of Dazai's personality hidden under layers of smiles and cheap laughs. He didn't think he would ever understand his partner of four years, but he knew the dark-haired man cared about the ADA and valued them. Even when he didn't share his plans, the way he factored them into the outcome and the faith he had in them was enough. But, the glimpses of reflective silence, empty eyes, and bone-weary despair he caught when Dazai's mask cracked showed him there was a reason why he left the Mafia. When the ADA building came into view, it was eerily calm, and the melancholy group found themselves collapsed on various surfaces around the office.</p><p>The suffocating silence was broken by a furious Ranpo rounding on President Fukuzawa. His eyes narrowed in fury, and a scowl carved itself onto his face. The smell of ozone fill the air as Ranpo rounded on Fukuzawa with all the rage of an oncoming storm. His eyes churned with a twisted medley of emotions. His earlier calm dissipated in the face of his frustration. "Did you know?"</p><p>The silver-haired man seemed to sag under the accusation, "no, I assumed he wanted Yosano or Kyouka, but Dazai?"</p><p>The declaration seemed to set the self-proclaimed Greatest Detective off as he snarled out, "why didn't I see this? I'm smarter than this! So why? What am I missing?"</p><p>Yosano had her arms crossed over her chest, a grimace painted her face as her eyes shot to Atsushi's hunched form and Kyouka's impassive face. Guilt seemed to hover over the girl like a miasma, so intense was her misery. She stiffened her spine and marched up to Ranpo. The gold butterfly in her hair glinted as it caught the last rays of the setting sun. The sound of flesh hitting flesh cut through the air like a thunderclap as Yosano's hand made contact with Ranpo's cheek.</p><p>"Get a hold of yourself! You said you wanted to be the eye of the storm, so act like it!" She spat out with a vicious snarl. Her lip pulled back as she growled, "Dazai is an active Mist. Did you think you could find something he was hiding? They plot and scheme and are notorious for hiding and misdirection. You didn't even know he was active. This means there was no way for you to deduce anything. You said it yourself, if there is nothing to examine, there is nothing to deduce!"</p><p>"Yosano-sensei…" Atsushi exclaimed as he pried his face from where he had shoved it into Dazai's coat. "What is going on? You all seem to know something, and…" He trailed off, "and it affects Dazai-san, so please, what is going on? What do you know? I-if, if it will get Dazai-san back, please. I beg you….TELL ME!"</p><p>Kunikida stared at the usually timid young man. But he wanted answers and the rest of the ADA members looked like they wanted answers too. His tired eyes found the Tanizaki siblings, Kenji and Kyouka. Too many secrets were being kept, and it was those secrets that took Dazai from the ADA. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He had a schedule to keep, damn it! And he would be damned if he let some lack of information that the Port Mafia had, be the cause for him to fall further behind schedule. And he would be damned if he let his partner leave him behind. The ADA and Port Mafia had a truce, and he would make sure it still stood. Because if it did, they had a chance. A small chance, but it meant they could get Dazai back. He had to believe in this!</p><p>"President, Ranpo, Yosano. We deserve an explanation. What are you referring to?" His eyes glinted with stern determination. "According to my ideals, despite the lazy waste of bandages Dazai can be, my words to him stand. He is suited to the light, and I refuse to let this injustice stand! So, are you going to tell us, President, Ranpo, Yosano?"</p><p>Fukuzawa exhaled slowly, and his shoulders bowed under an invisible weight. Tired black eyes seemed ancient as he regarded the ADA. "What I say does not leave this building."</p><p>"Fukuzawa-Sensei!" Ranpo hissed out.</p><p>"No, Ranpo," the ADA President snapped out. A hand ran through disheveled silver locks. "They need to know. There is no hiding this anymore, and technically, we can tell them as they fall under Omérta."</p><p>The green-eyed detective inhaled sharply and regarded his mentor with narrowed eyes. "Fine."</p><p>"In this world, the Mafia has two different aspects to it. The Mafia we know, those without powers or abilities, and the second aspect involve a power called Dying Will Flames. Those who don't possess Dying Will Flames or don't know about them are referred to as Civilians. If you do possess Flames, you are either considered active or latent. Active means you have access to your flames and can use them. If you are latent, you do not have yet to awaken your flames yet." Fukuzawa informed his subordinates. "Dying Will Flames are categorized under one of two systems, Flames of the Sky or Flames of the Earth. The most common are Flames of the Sky, while Flames of the Earth have only correlated to those related to the Simon Family. In both cases, Sky Flames and Earth Flames have a set of elements of one of the other flame types. Elements connected with a Sky or Earth are known as bonded elements. Bonding is done through resonance and forming a bond called Harmony. The Bond connects elements to a Sky and vise versa. Sky users draw in other elements to form bonds with as a form of defense. These bonded elements are known as guardians. Similar to a King and his vassal knights, think Shogun and his samurai."</p><p>"Flames of the Sky are subdivided into seven categories: Sky Flames, Storm Flames, Rain Flames, Sun Flames, Lightning Flames, Mist Flames, and Cloud Flames." Ranpo took over as he viciously chomped down on a flavored strawberry marshmallow. "Sky Flame users are commonly referred to as Skies, and the power they wield is characterized by is mostly orange glow that almost flickers like a real fire. There are two types of Sky Flames in existence. The first is 'soft' Sky Flames, and the most common. Its energy concentration is more dispersed and suitable for hovering or maintaining a stance and has a good balance to its power dispersal. The second type is 'hard' Sky Flames and said to hold the highest purity among the other kinds of Skies. An increase in explosive energy characterizes them. Generally, they are used in straight bursts of speed and hold incredible raw power. It's easy to tell if they are using 'hard' Sky Flames because they are more reddish-orange than yellow-orange with various shades of dark, almost black crystal-like particles. Regardless, Sky Flames have the power of Harmony and allow them to combine with other types of Dying Will Flames to create new ones. The power of Harmony is unification, balance, and purification."</p><p>Yosano cleared her throat before continuing, "Storm Flames have the power of disintegration. Anything they touch decays and breaks apart. They are primarily used offensively in attacks due to their destructive nature. They are identified by the red caustic power they emit. Most Storm users are impulsive, hot-tempered, and easy to anger. Like a storm, they are either have a long fuse before they erupt into violence or emotional outbursts or quick to anger and leave a path of destruction in their wake."</p><p>"Rain Flames are characterized by a blue aura reminiscent of water and known for their power of Tranquility. Its tranquilizing aspect allows Rain users to weaken anything it touches and acts as a sedative. It also can negate and cancel out other flames. If one is proficient enough, they can use their power to create barriers that will completely immobilize anything that enters it. If it is a machine, it will break. If it is a human, it could kill them." Ranpo lectured as he took in the other detectives' expression. Atsushi looked like a cat watching a mouse, while the others had, at some point, followed Kunikida's example and taken various writing utensils and paper to take notes. He shrugged as he continued his explanation. "Sun Flames are described to have a white core with layers of yellow enveloping it. The most distinctive characteristic of Sun Flames is the small dot-shaped sparkles that resemble stars constantly in motion. They also have an activation property to them. It can increase blood flow rate or cell regeneration, making them optimal for support roles and healing. Many with sun flames become doctors or assassins."</p><p>"Lightning Flames are unlike other Dying Will Flames and resemble electricity rather than flames. They are green in color. In its raw form, Lightning flames have round shapes around its source with the sharper parts violently thrashing about, similar to how electricity is often depicted in animated works. When a Lightning Flame is "lit," a buzzing sound similar to that of electricity is heard." Yosano grunted out from where she started sharpening her blades. "They are known as the toughest flames due to its hardening characteristics. Lightning Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier or offensively by cutting like a sharp blade. It can electrocute things like actual electricity. They are very common, but if used right, deadly." </p><p>Fukuzawa continued as he prepared hot tea for all the ADA members. His tone was weary and held a soothing effect on everyone. The tension seemed to drain from the room the longer he talked. "Mist Flames are like Sky Flames as there are two types. Soft Mist Flames do not have a core and are light in color sometimes almost white as it gets closer to the source. Hard Mist Flames are dark indigo with ash-gray particles floating off them. Their property is that of construction, making them optimal in conjunction with illusions. These illusions are real because they can fool another person's senses to be used for easy escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable to an attack. Strong illusions can affect the body to a degree. They can cause death or prolong life if another is fatally wounded. They prefer to strike from the shadows and tend and are weak to physical attacks."</p><p>"The last element is Cloud Flame users. Cloud Flames are the second rarest type of Dying Will Flames outside of Sky Flames. They are a purple color and carry the property of propagation or the ability to increase or multiply. It's one of the strongest elements and considered advantageous when performing techniques involving a large area," Ranpo finished as he shoved a chocolate square into his mouth. "Mah, this is troublesome!"</p><p>"I am a Sky," Fukuzawa cut in. "Traditionally, your flame type influences your emotions and personality. They are a representation of your heart, mind, and soul. All humans possess Dying Will Flames, but few can access them, let alone actively use them."</p><p>"Right," Ranpo continued, "Fukuzawa is what a Sky should be. Warm, accepting, and when you are around him, you feel at peace. Like you are home. The Sky embraces the other elements and gives them a place to belong, a Home. The ultimate goal of all flame users is Harmony. However, not all Skies are kind, accepting, and warm. <em>Mori,</em>" Ranpo spat out the name like it was poison. "Is a Sky like Fukuzawa."</p><p>Kenji frowned as he leaned back in the chair he sat on with a thoughtful tilt to his head. "But, Mr. Scary Boss-man is nothing like Mr. President! Mr. Scary is the total opposite!"</p><p>"He is what you would call a tainted Sky," Fukuzawa murmured. "Tainted Skies are those who are corrupted by their lust for power, sorrow, or anger. As a result, most elements that Bond with them are either just as tainted as they are or broken somehow. Otherwise, the guardians of a tainted Sky risk falling into discord or flame rejection. Both lead to insanity and eventually, death."</p><p>"That's terrible," Kyouka whispered. "What does that mean for Dazai?"</p><p>Ranpo let out a growl as he glared out the window, "from what I was able to deduce, Mori most likely was courting Dazai before he left the Mafia and has continued to do so. Likely, they were partially bonded, and this meeting was an excuse to force the Bond to completion." The detective returned his eyes to the rest of the ADA with a solemn expression. "What you need to understand is bonded elements can't betray their Sky. It rarely happens, but the consequences are dire. Bonds forged between elements are deep and, if broken, can lead to death."</p><p>"But with Mori being a tainted Sky, the bonds act erratically, and the influence the Skies have is polarizing," Yosano informed the group. "This means betrayals can happen, and the backlash might not happen, or it could lead to madness instead of death."</p><p>"So, how do we fit into this? And what part does Dazai have? If he bonded to Mori, what flame type does he have? What consequences does this mean? What about abilities?" Kunikida asked. His pen flew across the pages of his Book as he noted down all the new information.</p><p>Fukuzawa passed out the tea he had made as he considered his successor's questions. "We don't know mechanics of how abilities and flames are connected. Nor do we have an answer to how each came about. But what the Special Division has been able to find is all people can access flames and possess flames, as I said earlier. From what the Special Division has informed me, abilities are flame based. Their exact origins are a mystery they are still trying to discover. However, what they can say is abilities are offshoots of flames that have can only be accessed by those with a certain DNA marker. The manifestation of a person's ability activates after a traumatic event that stresses the body and mind to the breaking point and beyond. However, the person must want to live while embracing death as inevitable on a subconscious level." He gazed at Ranpo and rubbed his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>"The President has average flame sensitivity, but from what we felt in the room, Dazai is most-likely a mist. Now that I think about it, that would explain his behavior too. Geez, how did I miss that?" the detective grumbled. "You all are flame latent, although, Kunikida and Atsushi are on the verge of going active. It wouldn't surprise me if you ended up bonded with the President if you did go active. Most flame actives get dragged into the Mafia. The only reason Yosano and I haven't been because through a technicality, Fukuzawa is considered part of the Mafia due to his previous job."</p><p>"Eh?" The Tanizaki siblings shrieked with wide eyes. "Mafia?"</p><p>Kunikida pushed his glasses up his nose as he answered blandly, "He worked as an assassin and was hired by an old alley after the war to work various jobs in the underground. He stopped when he started up the Armed Detective Agency. So, what you are saying is his Mafia connections allow us freedom from the underground through this little loophole."</p><p>"Yep!" Ranpo chirped happily, "it's how Yosano and I got around that little rule. Think of it as a taboo. We call it Omérta! Those who don't know about Flames can't know unless they go active or learn about Flames independently. Of course, that wasn't enough to stop the Greatest Detective from finding out about it. It was only a little bit of a challenge. It took me 15 seconds longer than normal."</p><p>Kenji stared at the grinning brown-haired man with sparkles in his eyes and an equally bright grin. The sun from the light outside shone around him and seemed to sparkle. "You are so awesome, Ranpo-san! So, have you deduced who has what flames? Do we have flames? What type of magic powers do we have! I think it would be so wonderful if I had the Rain-thing! Just think of all the ways you could use Tranquility to help the animals on the farm."</p><p>Yosano groaned as she sheathed one of her newly sharpened metal sticks of death and torture into her old-fashioned doctor's medical bag. A scowl painted her lips, "You can determine a person's general Flame type by their personality. With ability users, we tend to have two Flame types. It's rare, but one is where our ability is rooted, and the other is the one that reflects our personality the best and connected to our soul."</p><p>"That's great, really," morosely Atsushi said as he squeezed Dazai's coat. "But it doesn't tell us how we can get Dazai-san back or how he's connected to all this. Kyouka, did you know all this?"</p><p>The ex-assassin shook her head. "No, I never heard of this, but there were whispers of those higher up knowing about something, but it was never said."</p><p>"Oh?" Kenji hummed. "You city folk always have the most interesting habits! It makes me so excited to learn new things! Hey! Does that mean Mr. Fancy Hat is the same as Mr. President and Mr. Scary Mafia Boss-man?"</p><p>"As it stands right now, Mori is an active Tainted Sky, and Dazai-kun is also an active Mist. Until recently, I assumed he was latent. Additionally, we can know Kouyou and Hirotsu are active, but their flame type is currently unknown. I would also deduce that Akutagawa, Chuuya, and perhaps Tachihara are also active." The piece of hard candy Ranpo gnawed on garbled his response.</p><p>Kunikida tapped his sleek black fountain pen against his chin in thought before he vocalized, "So, we should operate under the assumption Mori has what, a full set of elements? You said bonded elements couldn't leave their Sky, so does that mean, Dazai even has the choice of leaving Mori?"</p><p>"It's slim, but I would guess he has a 60% chance of being able to leave of his own accord. There is a 40% chance that should he leave he'll suffer minor backlash and a 20% chance it could be fatal. But I did confirm with Nakahara-san, Dazai is different from any ability or Flame user in current existence."</p><p>"He told you?" Kyouka gasped. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Ranpo.</p><p>"Nope! But he is fairly easy to read." Ranpo grinned cheekily. "So, right now, all we can do is wait. We have bigger things to worry about right now. The first among them is making sure that all the loose pages of the Book have been destroyed. Dazai might have destroyed the Book, but we don't know if that only took care of what was there or if it took out the missing pages as well."</p><p>"Right," Jun'ichiro gasped. "Dazai said there was something else coming! We still have an alliance with Port Mafia, meaning we will probably be working together. Even if we can't get Dazai back right now, we can still find ways to work with him and eventually bring him home!"</p><p>This declaration drew smiles from all the ADA members, and the atmosphere seemed to lighten at the renewed hope. Atsushi gently brushed his hand across Dazai's coat and gave a watery smile. "So, when do we start? We have to work towards saving Dazai."</p><p>The grin Ranpo gave everyone was all teeth as he produced a sealed envelope from his breast pocket. In flowing curves and elegant flourishes, the name <strong>Armed Detective Agency</strong> was scrawled across the front of the envelope, marring its otherwise pristine white surface. "Dazai left this on my desk. As it stands, despite the unforeseen circumstances behind why he is not with us, he did account for this. We are now on plan T. Now, who wants to go to Kyoto?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everyone Pays a Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kunikida glanced around the quaint town of Namimori. Atsushi was trailing behind him with a skip in his step. He could understand why. The young man was overly attached to Dazai. The thought of possibly seeing the older man again after the disastrous last meeting was enough to lighten the invisible burden Kunikida struggled with these days. He pushed up his glasses as he surveyed the surrounding area by the river. It was quiet, peaceful. The blonde glanced at his watch and felt a vein throb in his head as the designated meeting time came and went. As five minutes passed with still no sign of Dazai or any other Port Mafia member, the irritation started to turn to worry. For all of Dazai’s tardiness, he never actually arrived late, but relatively early and, as a result of setting up his schemes, was late to the original meeting point. But, by Kunikida’s estimations, Dazai had a week, if not more, time to set up everything that he needed.</p><p>“Ku~ Ni~ Ki~ Da~ Kun!” an overly cheery voice trilled from behind him. A pair of thin black-clad arms wrapped around his shoulders as Dazai pressed himself against the blonde-haired detective’s back.  “If you frown so much, your face might get stuck that way.”</p><p>“Dazai.” Kunikida breathed the other man’s name like a prayer. He cleared his throat before roughly growling, “you’re late, and now I am behind schedule.”</p><p>The dark brown-haired man peeked around the detective’s back as he smiled brightly at Atsushi. “Hello, little Weretiger.”</p><p>“Dazai-san,” the silver-haired male choked out with a watery grin. “We have missed you.”</p><p>A soft smile painted thin lips as Dazai let go of his ADA partner and poked Atsushi in the forehead. “Now, now, you can’t be sad! I sent you Akutagawa-kun as a playmate.”</p><p>“AKUTAGAWA!!” Atsushi screeched, turning pale. “Why would you send him?!”</p><p>Dazai blinked, “but you and he get along so well.”</p><p>A strangled moan sounded from both ADA members' throats as they stared at the other man with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious? You better not be screwing with us, Dazai.” Kunikida groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling sharply.</p><p>A sly grin crossed Dazai’s face before he gave a dramatic, careless shrug of his shoulders and flapped his hand dismissively at the other two. “Of course, I am serious. He should be getting to the ADA office tomorrow.”</p><p>Kunikida spat a curse as he whipped out his phone and started dialing Ranpo as Atsushi let out a whimper. Teary eyes turned to plead as he stared into Dazai’s bland smiling face. “Please tell Akutagawa-kun not to come tomorrow.” The silver-haired man begged pathetically. “I don’t think the office will be able to stand the damage.”</p><p>“Oh, Kunikida-kun!” Dazai trilled. “I was joking!”</p><p>A scream of rage rang out as laughter from the other end of the phone could be heard. Atsushi slumped bonelessly to the ground, limply in relief. A small huff of hysterical relief escaped his mouth. It seemed he would have longer to live without the zealous man trying to impale him with <em>Rashomon</em>. He perked up as whimpers and choked off laughter filled the air. The blonde detective was doing an impressive job of trying to strangle the laughing brunette.</p><p>“Um, Kunikida-san?” Atsushi squeaked out, “perhaps we should share with Dazai-san what we learned in Kyoto?”</p><p>Releasing Dazai with a grunt, Kunikida adjusted his glasses before giving a disdainful sniff. “Is there anyone else joining us? Or is it just you?”</p><p>Dazai hummed as he stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back, “just me. Chibi was supposed to come, but he had a long night. So I left, and he’ll come to find me afterward.”</p><p>A small tug on Dazai’s black coat brought umber gaze to meet swirling two-tone eyes. “I really am glad to see you, Dazai-san.”</p><p>“Well, think of this as you kidnapping me! You did promise that you would do that,” the brunette hummed before shoving his hands into his pockets. “Now, do tell, what did you find in Kyoto?”</p><p>“The last known location of the Page was in Italy under the care of a Donna Vongola. The man there was able to tell us that Daniela Vongola owned the Page and hid it during the war in a location. Ranpo was able to deduce that it was somewhere in the Varia Head Quarters in the basement,” Kunikida informed Dazai. “As of yet, we do not know how we could obtain it. We were hoping you would have an idea since Vongola was part of the Mafia and the Varia is under the Italian Mafia’s control.”</p><p>Dazai pursed his lips. He had assumed the Page was in Italy and most likely with the Vongola. He hadn’t known that it would be in the Varia Head Quarters. Not that it mattered, Xanxus could get the Page to him, and he had destroyed it along with the Book. “You don’t have to worry about the Page. I contacted Xanxus Vongola and got the Page. It has already been destroyed.”</p><p>“Eh?” Atsushi wheezed with wide-eyes, “you already got rid of it?! That’s amazing, Dazai-san!”</p><p>“And why didn’t you contact us?” Kunikida growled as a vein popped on his forehead. The headache he had been feeling was now pounding a staccato in his skull. “We could have been doing something else.”</p><p>The words <em>helping you </em>hung in the air as awkwardness descended among the trio. Daiza cleared his throat and blatantly ignored the affection, unsure how to accept it. “You are aware that I am with Port Mafia, yes? As such, while the truce stands, the assistance I can offer is…limited. As such, sending you off to get your own intel is much better than relying on information given by a shady organization known for betrayal and deception.”</p><p>Atsushi gaped unattractively as he stared in bewilderment, “Bullshit.” The word escaped his mouth unintentionally, and he quickly covered his mouth in mortification.</p><p>Dazai let out a short chuckle at the little Weretiger’s slip of the tongue. It was adorable the way he swore. Amusement laced his voice as he continued, “Regardless, the Book and the loose pages have been dealt with. There should be no more incidences of reality-altering artifacts popping up.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Kunikida crossed his arms and regarded his ex-partner with a flat stare. The man looked fine, but there was a new sort of listlessness and coldness that had not been there before. It worried him as his heart gave an unpleasant lurch in his chest. Kunikida stood by what he said when Dazai was walking away from the ADA at the behest of an agreement between the President and Port Mafia's Boss. Dazai was suited just as much as any of them to the light. If Yosano could escape from Mori, then Dazai could escape from the Mafia. Seeing the bandaged man clad in black was jarring, and he hated himself for a small part of him agreeing with the Port Mafia that Dazai looked good in black.</p><p>“We haven’t given up on getting you back. The whole ADA miss you, Dazai-san.” Atsushi clutched his pants tightly as he bit his lip. “I still have your coat.”</p><p>Dazai felt a brief flash of pity. He knew the likelihood of him returning to the ADA was slim, but he was reluctant to crush their hope. He was going soft in his old age. Placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder, he plastered a bright smile on his face. “Well, then I look forward to a big welcome back party! Now, I feel like crepes. Kunikida! You’ll buy us crepes, right?”</p><p>“The hell, you Vagabond? Don’t you have money now? Get your own crepes!”</p><p>Regardless of the blonde-haired detective’s protests, a faint smile was on his lips as he bought his two companions, a variety of crepes to Dazai’s cheering. The three of them spent the rest of the morning roaming around the small, peaceful town. It was a good day, in Kunikida’s opinion. Even the deviations from his planned schedule couldn’t take away the feeling of contentment that fell over his shoulders, easing tension he didn’t even know existed. For a moment, he could forget the events that had shook the ADA for the past couple of months.</p><p>The trio ended up eating crepes looking over a river in a residential area. The atmosphere was relaxed as the warm sun shone down from the cloudless sky. Dazai gave a hum as he flopped backward to dang precariously over the side of the stone bridge. He idly wondered how long it would take Chuuya to text him about where he was or if he would simply wait for him to contact him. He tilted his head in consideration as he thought over everything he had learned over the past couple of weeks. Dazai clenched his hand into a fist as he ground his jaw together in frustration. The whole situation should never have happened. It should have been an improbability. He breathed out and considered how the Book had exploded halfway through warping reality to achieve what Fyodor had tried to do.</p><p><em>No Longer Human </em>had interrupted the process, but with how time and space were outside the realm of Abilities, the containment of the powers had exploded. Dazai supposed that the event could have been considered a Singularity, but that wasn’t quite right. His two clashing sets of memories were causing him a headache, and he wondered how Hirotsu and Mori were dealing with the dueling memories. For all his intelligence, Dazai never calculated the current situation as an outcome. The destruction of the original Book caused the new and old realities to fuse and twist into something unique. To the umber-eyed man’s dismay, he was the focal point of this twist. <em>No Longer Human </em>and the Book clashed until Dazai’s ability smashed the Book’s power to oblivion. However, two partial realities could not survive incomplete. Time, space, and reality had fused to recreate a stable world. The resulting fallout, the Book from his current reality, came into existence. In contrast, the Book from his old reality stayed destroyed and unusable.</p><p>Hopefully, with the Page’s destruction and the other Book’s destruction, there would be no other Books popping up in this twisted parody of a new world. Tapping his foot as he lifted himself from his backward slouch, Dazai made a mental checklist of things to investigate. The first item on the itinerary was how flames could be related to Abilities. The second was the ramification of the original and secondary Book’s destruction impacted this reality's stability. The third was to track down the white-haired man he kept getting flashes of in his memories. Dazai knew this particular individual did not exist before. His lips quirked upwards in amusement. Perhaps this world wouldn’t be boring. He would continue to balance on the knife’s edge. He was walking if it meant he could protect the innocent. If he happened to fall, he could fall with a smile on his lips and a laugh caught in his throat if it meant he could see Odasaku again.</p><p>In the distance, he could see the figure of Chuuya with his bright red hair. A small smile quirked his lips as his gaze softened slightly. As usual, Chuuya’s patience had run out, and he had come to retrieve his wayward co-worker. A glance at the watch on Kunikida’s wrist showed they had been together for about three hours. He blinked before cracking his spine and wandering over towards the red-head. A bandaged hand twirled a piece of paper between long fingers as he passed by the blonde-haired detective.</p><p>“Well, looks like my ride is here,” he hummed. “Tell Ranpo if he wants some fun, he should look into the new underground building being built in Namimori. The name is Milliefiore.”</p><p>“Eh?” Atsushi hesitated before continuing, “it was really nice to see you again, Dazai-san. Kyoka says hello and that she is sorry.”</p><p>Without a backward glance, Dazai responded, “what is there to be sorry about? None of you could have seen Mori’s plot. He had all of you exactly where he wanted and used your emotions against you. His mechanisms and manipulations are insidious. You couldn’t have known.”</p><p>“But still,” the silver-haired young man parried back. “She is still upset about it.”</p><p>“I made a promise,” Dazai smiled brightly at the two ADA members. “I couldn’t let her go back. Neh, Kunikida. If you need me, contact me. I’ll come back.”</p><p>A frown appeared on Kunikida’s lips as he stared at the other man with a solemn air about him. “And how are we to do that?”</p><p>A mysterious and enigmatic grin flittered across Dazai’s face. “You might want to start by checking your pockets.” With that parting remark, he turned around and skipped cheerily over to his fuming partner.</p><p>The first step towards getting the ADA and Port Mafia to work together was a go. He smiled as he contacted the Guild to inform them of the changes. Having access to their Eyes of God would go a long way to keeping tabs on the Millefiore Famiglia. He ignored his companion’s questions with long years of practice. He pulled out his phone before typing several texts to various people. He had to move quickly if he wanted to have all his chest pieces set-up for the next round, which involved tracking down the indistinct man from his memories. Additionally, he had to comb through the Vatican Archives.</p><p>Dazai’s smile was sly, and a cunning light glinted in his usually blank gaze. “So, Chuuya, how do you feel about Italy, specifically the Vatican?”</p><p>“Eh?” Chuuya blinked in surprise. “What the hell are you going on about, Shitty Dazai? We still have to report to the Boss.”</p><p>“After that, Slug.”</p><p>Chuuya heaved a sigh. “Fine. But, you better take either Hirotsu or Akutagawa with you, Vagabond.”</p><p>“What an obvious thing to say. I thought Hirotsu would be happy to tag along. It will be like old times,” Dazai was whistful as he clasped his hands together behind his back. Stars seemed to appear in the brunette’s eyes as he rounded on his companion and bounced on the balls of his feet. The expression plastered on Dazai’s face was earnest and pleading. Chuuya could swear there was a fountain of sparkles and glitter flying around behind the man. “You’ll be fine with Hirotsu, yes?”</p><p>“If you mean dragging him along for research purposes, sure. He does enjoy a good book and cup of tea,” Dazai quipped.</p><p>Chuuya heaved a groan as he shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a grunt as he followed after the brunette’s retreating form. <em>This was nostalgic.</em> He thought as a small grin flittered across his face. The banter was nice, too, as it lacked its previous bitting undertones of bitterness and hatred. Now it was something more neutral and almost fond. At least his time, Dazai told him where he was going before just going off and vanishing. It was a small change, but one that told Chuuya his partner was at least putting in the effort to mend their strained and previously broken relationship.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Dazai-kun,” Mori greeted with his ever-present smile. His ability, Elise, was sitting off to the side, drawing with some crayons. It was a good indication the following conversation wasn’t anything serious. “How was your trip? I appreciated the lovely photos you sent me. Such a rare sight it was to see something from the Great War. A collector’s item, to be sure!”</p><p>Dazai scrunched up his face as he threw himself into the chair in front of Mori’s desk and proceeded to ignore Mori’s comment with a flippant wave of his hand. “You know, the little Sky is only 15. Maybe Chuuya and I should send him a present as a ‘welcome to the Mafia at age 15 club.’”</p><p>“I think that would be a splendid idea,” the older man grinned. “But I am afraid it must be put off.”</p><p>“It’s started?”</p><p>“We have it on good authority that the sea is moving to take out the rainbow and claim the sky.” A slow, cruel smile filled with too many teeth split his face as his violet-eyes seemed to glow with malice. “After all, you were the one who told us this was a possible outcome. Plan T, was it? Or was that already executed several months ago?”</p><p>Dazai let out a snort as he turned to stare out of the large windows. The skyline of Yokohama stretched before him in a glowing sprawl of lights and concrete. The untraceable phone Xanxus gave him burned a hole in his pocket. His face was impassive, and his eyes empty. He knew Mori’s game. They might be playing the underworld a fool by projecting him as the Mist Guardian. Still, Dazai knew well enough Mori was both his Sun and Mist guardian, rare as that was.</p><p>“Does that mean we will be dropping the act? Surely it serves us much better if we continue. After all, this gives Port Mafia more protection and ultimately serves as an additional barrier for what is to come.”</p><p>“Of course, we will be continuing this little game between the rest of the world and us,” Mori cooed as he stood, deliberately scraping his chair across the wood floors. He made his way around the sizeable grandiose desk in slow, unhurried strides to stand in front of the younger man. “I just got you back. You didn’t really think I would give you up that easily, did you? I know you won’t run.”</p><p>“I still haven’t forgiven you for Odasaku’s death,” Dazai hissed out as his guardian invaded his space. He could feel the heat radiating from Mori’s body as he enveloped him in a cloistering embrace.</p><p>The former underground doctor’s voice dripped with compassion and sympathy despite his cold words. “Must I apologize for that again, my Sky? It was for the good of Yokohama. One man for the safety of thousands. Didn’t you say he was big on saving people? I do believe he saved many people with his sacrifice.”</p><p>“Liar. You were the one who let Mimic into Yokohama in the first place.”</p><p>“Still in your teenage rebellion phase, I see,” Mori sighed as he withdrew. “Could you try and put more effort into progressing beyond this phase? After all, you do know we have a raging Typhoon to withstand.”</p><p>“Vongola will take care of it,” Dazai sighed as he absently twirled a scalpel. He managed to snag from Mori’s coat. The metal glinted dangerously in the low light of the room. “If not, we’ll set off the bombs I placed around the new underground station being built in Namimori. If the Millefiore can’t establish a hold in the city, it will make the rest of their plans infinitely harder. Additionally, it will cause all their Flame related technology and abilities to cease working.”</p><p>“Indeed. Considering anything related to you is nothing more than a hole in that man’s abilities, we have the advantage in this little game of his. Of course, it does help that he seems to be uninterested in anything but the Vongola and the Arcobaleno.”</p><p>Dazai made a humming noise in his throat as his eyes traced Mori’s progress around his office with sharp eyes. “If push comes to shove, we’ll simply wipe the Millefiore Famiglia off the face of the world. We must really thank Verde for all his hard work.”</p><p>“Have fun at the Vatican. Do try not to blow anything up. It would be a shame to destroy all those wonderful toys so soon,” Mori murmured as he stared out the window. His hands were clasped behind his back as he took in the city of Yokohama and it’s setting sun. “It’s such a nice city.”</p><p>“Pawn to E4.” Dazai groaned. “King’s Gambit, huh. Too bad we already made the first move. Pawn to G5.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It Started with a Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, this story will update twice a month. That seems to be a rate I can sustain for the moment. I want to focus on pushing out good quality writing. Quality over quantity. :D</p>
<p>As such, please bear with me as I balance a Master's program, work, self-care, and family on top of writing and Gacha games. It seems the Gacha games are a great stress reliever and a time suck.  ㅠ_ㅠ</p>
<p>I must say, this chapter ended up being much longer than anticipated. I seem to have decided to take things from zero to ten in nine or so pages. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bungou Stray Dogs or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer night was cloudless and dark as the new moon hung invisibly in the sky. The breeze was still and the air humid. The temperature was stifling hot. Even the animals were silent as if petrified of appearing even for the briefest of seconds. Not a soul stirred as the Vatican guard peered into the night, his eyes straining to see with only the stars casting a faint glow. It was the same old routine, night after night. Nothing happened on the first shift. Words like boring and uneventful rose to mind as he scanned the same area for the seventh time that night. He turned pale blue eyes to the glowing face of his watch as the time read three hundred hours. The witching hour, some might say.</p>
<p>The guard gave a jaw-cracking yawn as he blinked sleepily to clear the foggy haze that seemed to take over his vision. Creeping over his mind and seizing his breath in an icy grip. His limbs felt numb and heavy as he struggled to stay upright. The guard swore he could see his breath in the air, and the temperature plummeted as ice formed on the ground around him. Taking a stumbling step forward, his mind supplied he had been drugged or poisoned as black stole his sight, and he collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.</p>
<p>A shadowy figure slipped out from behind the man and dragged the body out of sight as the temperature reverted to normal. Not even the whisper of footsteps sounded in the silent hall. The Italian summer air was humid and suffocating. Soon a second figure joined just as soundlessly and silently as the first figure. The two infiltrators sped through the halls of the Vatican, slipping through the security cameras and guards with little more than muted thumps. Minutes ticked by as the two figures made their way into the archives using a stolen access card and entered the room.</p>
<p>One figure slipped out a map from inside his pocket and gestured sharply to their left. The hallways and passages seemed to be unending and indistinguishable from each other. The two black-clothed men skillfully maneuvered the maze of corridors and floor as they descended into the bowels of the Vatican. Once they reached the bottom, the two men followed the winding aisle and glassed-in rooms moving quickly. They paid little attention to anything else except the abandoned alcove ahead. The whole area was dark, save for the emergency lights that dotted the walls periodically. Slipping the card through the lock, one man entered while the other stayed outside. Once inside, he quickly identified the book they had come for and swiped it from its resting place. A simple application of Cloud flames from the older man outside the glass-enclosed room broke the mechanism keeping the doors locked and pressurized. Alarms blared to life, loud and shrill. The two men weaved through the maze of artifacts, books, and manuscripts.</p>
<p>A hidden hand gesture from one of the two men saw the older man take off to the right. Suddenly, the room exploded in Dark-purple flames ribbons of glowing violet ancient text. Sounds of metal being brutally crushed and glass shattering reverberated through the night louder than any scream. The phantasm of light left nothing but twisted metal and broken glass in their wake as it streaked through the room like lightning before vanishing and appearing in a different location. It didn’t matter where it went. The path of destruction and chaos left in its wake was the same. Alarms blared to life in an ear-shattering screech, high and shrill. Fire doors and metal gates came crashing down, blocking the exits. This meant little to the two men as purple flames and streaks of pale, ice blue light lit the room and carving a path through neigh indestructible titanium and re-enforced steel. By the time Vatican Police made it to the archives, the only thing they had found were bodies and carnage.</p>
<p>Miles away, a nondescript car cruised along the highway. Dazai leaned back in his seat as he flipped through the pages. A pout on his lips and cast fugitive glances at Hirotsu. The man had refused to allow Dazai to drive, and a faint sheen of green had colored his cheeks as he shoved his charge into the passenger seat. He still couldn’t understand why no one would let him drive. He had taught Akutagawa and Chuuya how to drive and, therefore, should be allowed to drive as well. His brow furrowed as he read about the Tri-Ni-Sette. Flashes of white hair and a gentle smile filled his head, causing the pounding sensation to increase to a roaring crescendo.  </p>
<p>Bandaged hands gripped the book tighter as he turned the page with more force than necessary. The information contained within was interesting. The Tri-Ni-Sette was a system teetering precariously on a fragile balance. There were three components, the Vongola rings, the Mare rings, and the Acrobaleno. Dazai inhaled sharply as he read through the list of past Acrobaleno. The time between each set seemed to get smaller and smaller as the time passed between each generation of Acrobaleno shrank. The first generation lived almost a hundred years while the pacifier holders before Reborn’s group lived only a measly two and a half decades.  Dazai sat motionless as he ruminated over what he had been able to learn.</p>
<p>“Hirotsu-san,” Dazai broke the silence. His voice was light and bland. “What do you remember of how we met?”</p>
<p>“My Sky?” the man queried back. The monocle he wore glinted in the light of the highway lights. “If you are referring to the memories of how we bonded when you were a child, of course. You were so cute, refusing to leave my side.”</p>
<p>Dazai hummed as he continued to flip through the ill-begotten book. “I am referring to Abilities, not Flames.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hirotsu chuckled. “Of course, however, I do believe others do not.”</p>
<p>“Mori-san remembers both timelines too.” The statement was tinged with loathing as he scrunched up his face in distaste. “Why couldn’t it be just you?” Dazai whined as he unconsciously let his body relax as his Cloud’s flames curled around him in an invisible embrace.</p>
<p>Hirotsu gave a low, considering hum as they reached their destination just as the sun was rising. “Dazai-sama. Did you enjoy the fireworks?”</p>
<p>Twisting to regard Hirotsu, Dazai let out a dramatic sigh. “What an obvious question. We got what we needed, and this should be enough to keep the Vongola Ninth’s attention away from Yokohama. Especially that braying jackass of a toothless lion.”</p>
<p>“You could have taken Chuuya or Akutagawa with you. Despite Chuuya not being flame active, you both seem to work well together. Akutagawa would have been suitable for this as well.” Hirotsu left the car as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. “It’s such a nice night.”</p>
<p>“But they aren’t mine,” Dazai commented offhandedly. “Not like you or Odasaku.”</p>
<p>Hirotsu flinched at the name of the deadman. His gloved fingers gripped the cigarette tighter as his face spasmed briefly. He knew his Sky, and Oda Sakunosuke had been on the brink of cementing their bond as Sky and Sun Guardian. But Mimic had ended that dream in a hail of duel of bullets and guns. Mori had taken offense to Oda Sakunosuke becoming Dazai’s Sun Guardian with umbrage. As a dual Mist-Sun attribute, the other man wanted to be both Sun and Mist Guardian. In the end, he had achieved that goal and eliminated his competition.</p>
<p>He held two flames, as rare as that was in the Underworld. But, it was something Hirotsu had noticed was common amongst Ability Users. Those with Flames and Abilities held two Flames, a primary and secondary Flame. One was tied up in that person’s ability, while the other was a representation o their soul. A curious phenomenon, to say the least. A glint of rare mischief flashed in his eyes as he regarded Dazai from where he was lounging in the car seat. As much as he would also like to bond as Dazai’s Storm Guardian, he would leave that position to Chuuya. That boy was a Storm if he ever saw one. But, with Arahabaki seal in him, it was a toss-up if his flames would ever manifest. Either way, as long as it didn’t damage his territory, he would find entertainment where he could.</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought of bonding with Akutagawa?” Hirotsu asked. “He is Flame active, just not at a point where he can use them in a useful way.”</p>
<p>“No.” The answer was short and sharp. “You know what happens when I bond with other Elements.”</p>
<p>“You don’t give that boy enough credit, Dazai-sama,” Hirotsu's voice was emotionless and polite. “I am sure he would survive. The Boss and I did.”</p>
<p>Dazai turned a flat-eyed stare at the older man, “Hirotsu-san. Can you honestly tell me I am a good Sky? I left you.”</p>
<p>A solemn dark-eyed stare was Dazai’s only answer as Hirotsu took another drag of his cigarette, “you might not have a choice. A Sky, regardless of what you think, you will pull in other elements.”</p>
<p>He sighed in resignation before slipping out of the car with the book tucked into his coat. He wasn’t too sure that he would pull in elements. He couldn’t feel the pull usually associated with Skies. He had given up finding all his Elements when Odasaku died. He would settle for the two he had. It was better this way, as his dream of a clean and painless suicide. This could not be achieved with other Elements bonded as his death would inconvenience them. In fact, this whole Sky Flame issue was an inconvenience. If he died, then Hirotsu would suffer, and that would be an inconvenience. He let out a frustrated groan and ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>With a mischievous smile, Dazai whipped out his phone and shot off a text to Akutagawa. The ADA and Port Mafia still had a truce, and he did promise Akutagawa he would continue his training. He let out a considering hum. Perhaps he could send Akutagawa to the ADA under the guise of training. It would do well for his two minions to get along. With a skip to his step, Dazai rounded on Hirotsu with an overly bright grin. “Hirotsu, I am borrowing Gin-chan!”</p>
<p>The older man dropped his spend cigarette on the ground and crushed it beneath his heel. “Be gentle with her. She still has assignments to complete and just got off from a week-long assignment abroad. She does need downtime.”</p>
<p>“Hirotsu-san needs to put some more faith in me!” Dazai laughed.</p>
<p>“What good does faith do? I wasn’t aware that was something you valued.” The quip was bland and filled with amusement.</p>
<p>Childishly, Dazai stuck his tongue out and hopped back a couple of steps to flip out a familiar battered red book as he finished texting with his other hand. “I just need her to go with Akutagawa-kun to the ADA and pick up something I left there.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Hirotsu glanced at his young companion, his gaze fond and soft. “It looks like our extraction is here. Please go ahead of me, Dazai-sama. I will finish up here.”</p>
<p>“Whatever pleases you, Hirotsu-san.” Dazai hauled himself up the ladder to ascend into the hovering helicopter. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his Cloud Guardian. His figure a black dot in the sky as dawn broke the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The steam from his ramen fogged up his glasses as it curled in languish tendrils of white vapor. Kawahira sighed as he looked out the window, a whimsical smile on his lips as he was hit with a feeling of nostalgia. Namimori was a quiet town, and he liked it that way. Humans were greedy and loud, and the silence was welcomed to his keen senses. He could feel the world as it shuddered and moaned, straining to stay whole as the chasm of broken space and time gauged itself open wider and wider. A grimace flittered across his face as he gripped his chopstick tighter in his hand. He was so tired of having to maintain the balance of the world by himself. He had watched as his Sky, and his fellow Elements sacrificed themselves to save the humans. He had to watch as the last of Sephira’s line fell to the curse of this world to feed the chasm and keep the world whole. This chasm of nothing— this void— had taken everything from him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go before he simply stopped.</p>
<p>Call him lazy or disinterested, but contrary to what the Acrobaleno of this era assumed, he had tried everything to heal the rift. Nothing worked. It was like the invisible chasm in the sky was resistant to flames and was held open by some unseen hands of a god. The only thing he and his fellow Atlantians had found that worked was this patchwork system they called the Tri-Ni-Sette. The mathematical genius that had gone into crafting this system had taken years and hundreds of lives to perfect. This system served to keep their world from being subsumed by the void and the other side's encroaching dimension.</p>
<p>But, over the decades and centuries, the power needed to maintain the fragile balance tilted and grew as more and more humans began to use flames and drain the planet's lifeblood. It all left a bitter taste in his mouth as resentment simmered in his gut and vengeance festered in his heart. Humans were disgusting filth—a blight on the world that was better off not existing. But for all his hate and anger, he could never bring himself to end humanity. He had made a promise to Sephira to protect the race she cared for so much. Her descendants also lived, breathed, loved, and died amongst the wretched race. As such, he couldn’t muster the strength to stop caring. Flashes of a bright smile, sparkling gold eyes, and tinkering laughter were all that remained of his memories. Everything else had been blotted out and lost to time.</p>
<p>But, something had changed, and the power drain had lessened. Kawahira had estimated the current Acrobaleno generation would last less than two decades before a new Abrobaleno era had to be picked. But, they were now past the two-decade mark and still going strong. The Tri-Ni-Sette had shown no signs of decline or energy spikes that indicated an imbalance. He couldn’t figure out why there was a difference. It was frustrating as the first sign of hope he had seen in centuries was drifting just outside his grasp. The only clue he had was the massive blast of energy the shattered the world into screams of uncomprehensible noise and color. It had left him breathless and blind as he lay spasming on the floor of his house. It had felt like coming home, filling him with warmth and light that had long burned out and gone cold. The last time he had felt energy like that had been when Atlantis was at its height of power.</p>
<p>When the shock wave had passed, Kawahira had broken down and cried. The warmth after such a long time of numbing cold had seared across his soul, lighting up the world in a burst of intense, vivid color. Unconsciously he had latched onto the light with a tenacity that he had not had since a child. However, the tighter he grasped, the more it slipped from his fingers, leaving him bereft and clawing at nothing. If not for threads and echoes of the energy flowing through him, entwining with his Flames, he would have thought he had been dreaming. Something inside him broke for a brief moment; he felt like he was back home, back with Sephira and her warmth. It was like he was back in Atlantis, where the sky was an azure blue, and the air was clean and crisp. To lose that a second time felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and crushed. His very being felt raw and exposed.</p>
<p>Kawahira wasn’t sure how long he had lain sprawled on the cold wood floor of his home. His limbs were heavy and uncooperative. His bright, white hair had been sprawled around his head, obscuring his lidded eyes. His throat was sore as if he had screamed for hours as the taste of blood coated his mouth. The white-haired man distinctly remembered feeling wrung out and spent. It had been a feeling that lingered at the edge of his consciousness despite the initial incident being months ago. Unable to twitch a finger, he simply resigned himself to his situation. Sucking in ragged breaths, Kawahira had coughed as his throat burned and his lungs stuttered in his chest. His vision blotted out as blood dripped from hazy eyes leaving trails of red across his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he rasped to no one. Even months later, he could still feel the lingering static of the blast as it pulsed in time with his heart. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Kawahira thought he blacked out because sunlight streamed into his house, casing the simple furniture in a hazy golden light when he next opened his eyes. Slowly, carefully, the last Atlantian levered himself to his feet and staggered to the couch. Wetting his lips, Kawahira assessed his condition with a frown. Kawahira’s ramen had gone gold, and the broth was a dried stain on his floor from where he had knocked his bowl over. Ageless eyes that held too much wisdom and pain closed as he opened himself to the Tri-Ni-Sette. He was strong enough to acknowledge he was scared to look, having elicited not to look after the quick peek he had stolen after the blast. Kawahira steadied his breathing and turned his gaze to the rift with trepidation. He opened his eyes to the astral plane.</p>
<p>The sight left him breathless. Years of struggling and pain of sacrificing his loved ones to halt their looming doom seemed to vanish. The Tri-Ni-Sette had stabilized. Before it wavered precariously on the brink of failing. Kawahira had to scramble to patch it up as more tears appeared. He had feared the end would come more than once as signs of deterioration and degradation spread like a rot of black miasma. But now, Tri-Ni-Sette glowed as it stretched from one side of the rift to the other. The decay that had grown over the centuries had receded. The last Atlantian could no longer hear the moans of the void as it yawned.</p>
<p><em>How? </em>Kawahira thought in awe. <em>What changed? What was the factor that changed it? The blast? </em>The questions raced through his mind as he drank in the miraculous sight and let out a breathless laugh that bordered on hysterical.</p>
<p>He had to find the source. He could taste the last visages of power on his tongue. It’s chilling numbness, and coldness felt of winter or freshly fallen snow. But the warmth that it left in its wake was harsh and sharp but filled you up and wrapped around you in a cloistering embrace. He would find the source of the power, and then he would rip it out. With this power, he could finish powering the Tri-Ni-Sette and finally lay down his burden. He would be free.</p>
<p><strong> <em>“Hey, Hira-kun. What do you plan to do when you are finally old enough to leave Atlantis?”</em> </strong> </p>
<p><strong> <em>“Sephira-chan, what a stupid question!” The reply was filled with fondness and teasing, “I plan on traveling the world and opening the best food stand ever!”</em> </strong> </p>
<p>Kawahira let out a sharp breath as he managed to lever himself off the couch before clutching his chest. He could still feel that foreign power pulsing a rhythmic staccato that mimicked a heartbeat. Strangely, it was fitting as the new power was acting as a heart that pumped the world full of new energy. Clenching his hand into a fist, Kawahira briskly got to work tidying up his abode and starting his day. It was time for him to return to the ruins of Atlantis. Then he would follow the trail of odd energy he had cataloged in his mind. It would take him a week or so to complete his research in Atlantis, but it would be worth it in the end. It seemed his days of quiet and contemplation were over as the Acrobaleno were no longer his primary concern. They would live for a few years longer and buy him the time he had not had originally as the dimensional rift loomed dark and ominous in the sky. For the first time in decades, if not centuries, Kawahira grinned genuinely as he made ready for his journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Akutagawa was not angry. How could he when he had his sister by his side and Dazai had given him a mission? Even if it was a simple retrieval, the black-haired man knew his mentor was giving him training. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what the real goal was and let out a cough as the pieces clicked. The ADA and Port Mafia had the alliance to keep the balance. As such, diplomacy and a certain level of tolerance needed to be maintained. If he had been younger and more naive, he would have groaned and questioned why he had to learn such useless things as diplomacy. It seemed Dazai wanted to test his restraint in dealing with the detective agency and its holier-than-thou attitude.</p>
<p>“Brother,” Gin asked with a concerned look on her face. For once, she was not in her typical Mafia black. Instead, she was in civilian clothing with her hair down. However, this did not mean she was unarmed. Various weapons and several guns were stashed on her person. “Are you feeling well?”</p>
<p>Akutagawa made a tsking noise, “what are you yammering about, Gin? Let’s just get this mission over with. I can’t stand the thought of hanging around those damned detectives.”</p>
<p>The two cut their chatter of abruptly as they entered the main lobby of the ADA Headquarters. It hadn’t changed, and Akutagawa fought to keep the sneer off his face. He couldn’t believe this is where Dazai had spent four years. Compared to the Port Mafia building, it was homey and straightforward. Holding in his distaste, the siblings waited for one of the detectives to come to escort them upstairs.</p>
<p>“Eh?!” A shriek sounded, and the Akutagawa pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.</p>
<p>“Is it possible for you to not be loud were-tiger? Or is that outside the realm of your minuscule skill level?”</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything? And why are you here, Akutagawa-kun?” Atsushi snapped out as his heart-rate returned to normal after seeing the man, who both terrified him and intrigued him.</p>
<p>“Dazai-san sent me. He wanted me to retrieve some personal effects he left here.” The answer was clipped and curt but oddly polite.</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” A gruff voice interjected from to the trio’s right. Three sets of eyes whipped in the voice's direction to come face to face with the President of the ADA. “Good morning Akutagawa-san. Is Mori-sensei doing well?”</p>
<p>Gin had stiffened at her brother’s side, and her hands twitched nervously before a professional calm fell over her. “Fukuzawa-dono, Dazai-sama has requested my brother and I come to the Armed Detective Agency to retrieve some personal effects he left. I believe it was a flash drive or storage chip.”</p>
<p>The older man blinked steely eyes, “ah. Top drawer. The Key is located in the black leather-bound book. There is a false back you slide out to reveal the opening. Please give my regards to Dazai-san. We do miss his presence here at the ADA.”</p>
<p>Gin bowed and dragged her brother over to the desk the President indicated before finding the book. It wasn’t hard to identify, old and ornate. It was a plain next to the neat row of elaborate books in various languages. She recognized Russian, German, French, English, ancient Japanese, Chinese, and Korea. Gin knew Dazai was intelligent, but there were languages she didn’t recognize. The book in question was lackluster in comparison. A book of poetry called <em>Arishi Hi no Uta.  </em>Flipping the book to the back cover, she ran her fingers across the back until she felt a slight catch. Pressing, Gin slid up to reveal a narrow opening with a rusted key nestled within. Picking it up, the assassin made quick work of the drawer and pocketed the small silver flash drive within.</p>
<p>Nodding to her brother, who was in a staring match with Atsushi to the amusement of the other ADA members, she could only sigh. “Brother, we can return now. Dazai-san will be returning soon.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Akutagawa spun on his heels as moved to follow his sister.</p>
<p>The tension engulfed the ADA Headquarters in a suffocating pressure vanished as Atsushi and Akutagawa broke their staring contest. The black and white-haired man scoffed and made to open the door.  The other man was just as insufferable as before. He honestly couldn’t understand why Dazai-san kept him, despite his growth potential. But, Akutagawa would do nothing that would send the Mist into a blood frenzy or get him killed. He would learn from the Boss’s mistake with his involvement with Oda Sakunosuke’s death. As his hand touched the door handle, the occupants were sent careening as an explosion rocked the building. The Akutagawa siblings would have been sprawled on the floor if not for Ryunosuke’s use of Rashomon to anchor them to the floor.</p>
<p>Screams permeated the air, and thick smoke accompanied by searing hot flames roared to life. The ADA and Port Mafia members flew into action as smoke filled the sky. The smell of ash and the cooper sent of blood hung thick in the air. The unlikely group found themselves staring up at a man in an iron hat floating languish in the air. An elegant and richly decorated cane held delicately between gloved hands. His face was obscured by a checker patterned eye mask over half his face. A wicked-looking scar cut a harsh line over the opposite cheek in sharp contrast to the otherwise flawless appearance. A smirk danced across the man’s lips as he stared down at the chaos unfolding on the streets of Yokohama. A lone figure of calm in the sea of chaos and mayhem. Men in strange uniforms that resembled a mix of military regalia and school uniform filled the streets as they converged on the ADA building as they swarmed around the group. </p>
<p>"Good evening, Mafia and Detectives. It seems in every city there is a collection of refuse and pests. I have some questions for you all, but let us get rid of the unwanted guests first, shall we?" The mysterious and sinister figure drawled out slowly. His words coming out a low rumbling purr that dripped cynicism and curled in the air and tainted it with darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Arishi Hi no Uta" translates to Poems of Days Past. Poems of Days Past is the second volume in a larger collection of poems by the Japanese poet Nakahara Chuuya (1907-1937).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is just for fun. I haven't posted an actual fanfiction in years. The last time I did, was back in high school. My writing has changed since then. This is my first post in years. I write for fun to destress. I am unsure if I will ever complete this and will post what I have written so far. Enjoy and leave your thoughts. I am always looking for ways to become a better writer. </p><p>Here is to hoping this entertained you and made your day a little better. </p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>